Naruto must die
by Mr-comix
Summary: AU. Naruto, a young hunternin genius is send back to pass his genin test with youngster his age.He accept but nothing will get in his way to reach his dream and his revange. Powerful!Naruto NaruHarem rated M for language and Adult theme.
1. Prologue Part I

Okay here come my first Naruto fiction. Now beta read and corrected by chaosordered.

Hope you enjoy it, but first of all, you need to know this is an AU. Where young ninja graduate from the academy when they are fifteen instead of twelve. The sannins are around 40 years old instead of 50. And...well I think that's about it.

I don't speak Japanese, but to obvious popular demand I'll add the Chan, kun hime sama and stuff but don't expect me to put in the long Technique name, sorry.

as for the money ( I don't think I'll be talking about it much but if so, in MY vision since I don't know reality, 20 ryo equal 1 dollars savy?)

**Synopsis**: Naruto is a hunter-nin who is incredibly gifted, if a bit emotionless and a tad calculating, he now must confront the nightmares of his past after being gravely wounded. miraculously escapes his doom, but the event still leaves him a bit weak on the inside, the Hokage proposes that he slow down his ninja career, and go back to the academy two months before the students graduate to Gennin. Naruto agree but with the promise to quickly become Hokage himself and to finally get his mysterious revenge.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**NARUTO MUST DIE : Prologue**

The city of Konaha is at peace. The night was peaceful. There wasn't any sounds that night except the usual animals and the leaves blowing in the leaves.

On top of the tallest tower sat a not so tall young man with shiny blond hair, a light brown long coat, a black wakizashi on the side and a black tanto on the back of his belt.

He was wearing a mask with a leaf symbol on it, identifying him as Hunter-nin.

His name was Uzamaki Naruto, fifteen year old, a one of a kind gifted boy. He wasn't as tall as a healthy fifteen year old though. He was reading a novel from his favorite author, Ian Flemming, titled the _Casino royal_. he was expecting summons to meet with the Hokage and he expected to die soon after that.

Why? As a ninja he gets he gets missions and as one of the most efficient ninjas he got high ranking mission. Even though 85 of the youth his age wasn't allowed to be one and it was 100 forbidden to be a hunter-nin when he started as one.

He just got done with two S-ranked missions at the same time which he did at the price of enormous effort. But something he didn't expect happen while he was back between Konaha and the fire country border.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_In a dark forest, during the night, a young girl that appeared to be about twenty years old maybe less, with dark hair, a black mild gray kimono with white border, was performing hand seals and seemed in a lot of pain. Probably the broken blade in her gut had something to do with that, plus the amount of blood she was losing. _

_A green light appeared on her left hand, her breath was short ragged breaths in expectation of the enormous pain she was about tp receive. And pain she got. She screamed at the top of her lungs when she tool the blade out of her body in one smooth move. She stopped her fall with the same hand she used to pull out the blade, even as weak as she was in that position. She touched her wounded area with the green light. _

"_Dear god...", she whimpered while a soft smoke escaped the scarring wound, a small tear of pain rolled down her left cheek._

_She gasped sharply when she heard a sound she recognized as a repetition of foot steps,_

_turning her head to the blurry form approaching, she expect the worst but she was quickly half reassured when she recognized who is coming._

"_Uzamaki-sama! Tsunade-sama," escaped softly through her mouth even though she probably attempted to scream it._

_The beautiful blond woman that should be forty years old but looked barely older than the dark haired girl named Shizune, is in the arm of Naruto who's uniform seemed a bit torn and had two kunai planted in his body, arm and shoulder._

_He put the woman down very slowly. _

"_Is she alright," Shizune asked looking at Tsunade._

"_I don't know, she seems petrified," responded Naruto in an aristocratic tone not looking directly at her but in the eyes of a Tsunade who seemed scared to death and was shaking badly._

_The girl looked at her at the women covered in blood._

"_The blood, her Homophobia causes to be scared to death of it," Shizune stated_

"_Hn... Any wound," Naruto asked._

_"She was looking at her teacher but didn't even seem to hear Naruto's question so he had to bend down slightly in order to be in her hearing range and repeat._

"_Are you hurt, Shizune," Naruto asked turning towards her._

"_I'm fine, I think,' Shizune responded._

_Naruto only nodded in acknowledgement. _

"_Just stay here while I take care of the problem," Naruto stated _

"_Wh...WHAT?!", again Shizune's voice was too soft to be a yell but it was still the tone she was aiming when it escape her mouth. "You're crazy, you're already more wounded than her, and they are...I don't know hundreds at least"._

"_Don't worry," Naruto replied waving the whole situatin off._

"_N-NO," escaped Tsunade's mouth as she grabbed Naruto's hand, even though she was still shaking. "You can't go there you'll get killed all by yourself. Leave us, and get help from Konaha."_

"_As a Shinobi of Konaha I would be shamed for leaving you here to die while I run away. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Naruto said._

_With that he turned to leave, letting her hand fall down to the grass. _

"_YOU'RE GOING TO DIE," Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs._

_he stopped and spoke as he turned to face her. _

"_You're going to die for and old woman who can't defend her rank of sannin or take care of her student?. Do you want that?! " Tsunade said braking down._

_"If I died... nobody would miss me, it's not the case for you," said softly naruto turning back toward his goal._

_With that said, He left her and Shizune alone..._

_Tsunade grabbed her wound with her hand, the pain finally reaching her brain. Shizune, seeing this, took her eyes off the young man that was going to his doom to save their lives. Even though it might end up with the three of them getting slaughtered and no-one to warn Konaha that a hundred, maybe even a thousand of ninja were heading for Konaha. They might not have been of high rank but, with the number and the element of surprise they might end up killing a hundred or more in the hidden village of the leaf. _

_Shizune got up to help her master, at least to sit up properly, and in order for her to take care of her masters wounds. But her Hemophobia seem to have passed now and she was well enough to take care of her own wound._

_Naruto pushed past the leaves and ended up in front of a very large field where hundreds of ninja were standing. They looked more like your average large and muscular criminal than your usual shinobi._

"_I WANT THEIR HEAD," yelled the leader who seemed to be a missing-nin from the cloud country. _

_The enemy grouped roared as they charged toward Naruto. Naruto calmly stood and unsheathed his wakizashi and tanto, and then started to run toward the army completely unafraid..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Naruto was enjoying the evening sun as he read the slightly heated scene from his book were the main character was slowly undressing his deadly but beautiful enemy.

"Naruto," a soft voice call form behind the blond boy.

Naruto turned his head and saw an ANBU woman. Naruto recognized her as Yugao Uzuki, a highly qualified ally in the ANBU department where Naruto belong.

"Everybody is waiting for you," she said with a soft voice that barely hide her sadness.

"Thanks," Naruto replied using his usual aristocratic voice that didn't hide nor show any emotion.

He stood up as he clapped his book closed and he made a mental note of his current page. Naruto put his book away in his weapon pouch on the right side of his belt as he walked towards her. Yugao, being a tall woman while naruto was barely tall enough to reach kids height his age, looked down at him as he walked past her.

She seemed tense with words burning her tongue, wanting desperately to say them. Finally, when he was about to take the stairs to go down, she managed to say those words.

"Naruto…," she started. "I...I want you to know that...if anything could be done..."

The words were burning her to death wanting desperately to get free but she couldn't seem to be able to say them. Maybe bringing up the fact that one of the most beloved agent of Konaha, not that he knew, was a good idea. He was about to die without reaching his dream, a dream he confessed to a very few people, and she was one of them...

He smiled behind his mask, even if he knew she couldn't see it, he knew she could sense it in his answer.

"I know. Thank you," Naruto said in his usual tone that for once held gratitude.

It only took those words to stop Yugao's burning tongue. She didn't even have to finish her sentence because he already knew the end of it.

He left, leaving her alone. The wind slowly lifting up her long purple hair. The tears didn't want to fall, she was stronger than that, but her heart was desperately trying to let the world know how badly it ached.

* * *

**End of Prologue**.

Pretty short hu? well it's not a PROLOGUE for nothing. The real story will be in chapter one.

I MUST WARN YOU. if I publish chapter one and this prologue at the same time, it's not because I wrote it extra quickly, at the same time. It's because you all know there is a 3 day waiting in order to publish a fanfiction after being register.

DON'T FORGET to check my profil because you'll be able to access the blog and deviant art webpage where My artwork on This fiction is posted, and I remind you that the original attempt of this fiction is to make a Doujinshi(fancomix).

Hope you enjoyed, that you'll read, review.

* * *

PAIRING POOL:

There is two pool. NAruto's pairing, and Sasuke's. Post your vote:

_(No yaoi, I don't make any critics but I don't like it at all and I would be sicked to make _

_good old love scene between to block.)_

""Pool for Naruto:

-**NARUTO/HINATA** (My favorite, not because it's the greats, most heated or awsomest of all, but simply because it's the most logical pairing that and NaruSaku

-**NARUTO/SHIZUNE **(I love the pairing, and it is a shame there isn't enough of it, plus I already love hinata and shizune seem to be some kind of 20 year old version of hinata in her emotion and attitude)

-**NARUTO/HINATA/SHIZUNE **(I like the idea, it's easier, I like it a lot, even though it wouldn't make the love story an average one like most mange (meaning one guy with one girl) However it would do great with the personality of this Naruto so I encourage this pairing.)

_N.B.: there also will be a one sided harem. the girl will like him a lot but without return._

""Pool for Sasuke:

-**Sasuke/Hakufemale **(A 'why not' pairing I always enjoyed)

-**Sasuke/leftover**(meaning if NaruShiz is chosen, it will be a SasuHina. If NaruHina is chosen, it will be a SasuShizultra-rare)

-**Sasuke/right hand. **(Meaning sasuke, being sometimes a real ass, will end up with nobody)

The only other pairing there is but that isn't in a plot vote is ShikaTem, a pairing I love and won't change(sorry) but it's of minor importance in the story.

_VISIT MY BLOG WEBSITE TO SEE THE ARTWORK _

h t t p / m r - c o m i x . s k y b l o g . c o m / (whitout the spaces of course)


	2. Prologue Part II

This is could be consider prologue Part II and Part III will conclued this pre-story Arc.

Don't forget that it took me 3 days to post my fic in here, but it don't mean that I wrote the two in one spit don't worry.

Plus it's been month since I planned this Fing story so (hopefully) it won't turn out too bad like something too quickly done.

There isn't much more to tell so let's get on with the story.

* * *

Naruto politely knock on the door before entering the wide office of the Hokage.

He immediately recognized the strange combination of people within this place.

The hokage, no surprise their, was sitting on his desk, hands crossed beneath his nose, looking at naruto, a warm yet sad smile forming itself on his face, smoke still floating softly across his old face, proving that he just put out the content of his long pipe.

Next to he old man was stending the always humble Head of the Hyuuga House and Naruto's

tutor, Hiashi Hyuuga.

On teh other side of the hokage was His ANBU co-worker adn former teammate, Yamato,

his mouse mask off for once.

The other two were woman. A blond and a brunette, a young medic-nin apprentice and

a forty year old blond that bearly looked older than her student under a powerful genjutsu that hide her real shape that would look much older than a sixty year old woman because of the seal on her forhead she used to quicken her cells regeneration but increase her aging process.

The two had a sad smile on their face yet they seemed very happy to see him.

Shizune even ran to him, forgetting the proper manner, even knowing the head of a powerful clan and the head of a village are in the same room, and hugged him hard in recogniton for his effort that saved her life and her mistress's.

"Thank you so much Uzumaki-san. Thank you"

A purposly loud cough made her release the hug, blushing furiously, first becaus she realised she was hugging a boy but she finaly remembered the kind of people she was in front of.

"Hum sorry" She said joining back her master who chuckled lightly at her student behavior.

"Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama" Naruto bowed formaly.

The hokage chuckled speaking to naruto like he would to his grandson. "Naruto naruto, no need to be formal. In fact, why don't you take your mask off?"

He turn to Shizune and Tsunade.

"Don't worry, they are already aware of your... family business"

Naruto nod. He take sloly his mask off. Tsunade push her lips further, nodding, as if admiering the result of a promising student, or maybe a teammate.

Shizune blushed at the good looking face of naruto, blue sparling eyes, 6 whisker marks,

the strang thing about him though was his pupil, instead of perfectly round one, he had oval slit, like a cat or...

"Good" Said the hokage with a warm smile again, while naruto was hanging his mask around the belt that carried his Wakizashi as well.

"I'll get straight to it since you don't like to wait ...Naruto if we are here is because, according to the final diagnostic my former student Tsunade gave us. You are on the verge of death.

The damadge this Cloud nin gave you inwardly are, to our known medecine, impossible to heal, at least not within the extremely short amount of time we have since you chakra coil is shrinking and his tighting around your vital organ."

Naruto only nod, not showing that he cared even a little bit, while even Hiashi, known to be ever stoic, showed a small amount of sadness not only for naruto but for another person he knew that card a lot for him and that he cared deeply for.

"However, I already shared with everybody a thought that conserned me and that might

save your life"

"..."

"Naruto, do you remember what hapened nine years ago, "

"...yes"

"On that precise night"

"Excuse me" interupted shizune. "I wasn't told all of that? what happened ?"

The hokage gave a look to naruto who shook his head slightly. The hokage sighed and gave him a nod.

"Sadly shizune, I can't reveal that to you. It's a classified Village secret. you probably already know too much by the way"

"Hum" She didn't argue but she was obviously disapointed to be left out of the conversation, like two other person talking in another language.

"Like I said, on that night, you showed some unusual skill that we decide, for everybody's safety including your own, to seal away on you own body using a similar technique to the

Cage bird of the Hyuuga clan."

He didn't show any emotion again but understood. They were gonna break it and bring back those awful nightmare.

"We are planning to do this as soon as we can. I will break the seal, it will be probabl that thank to that your old special healing 'aura' will be reactivate and save your life.

Using the Byukuken (spelling?!) Hiashi will guide Tsunade in order to guide your inner coil to be spred out normally. As for Yamato, since sadely in order to seal away such a powerful and completly unknown Power we had to associate our own seal with the seal that cage the Kyuubi, will use his technique related to the 1st Hokage to contain the kyuubi if breaking the first seal will break both of them."

"I see"

"This a very risky operation I know. But it is very likely that you will leave thanks to that. You'll just have to deal with the fact that you'll have your old power back."

Naruto nod.

"What do you say then? are you ready?"

"No"

"Ho? if you want we can wait 'till"

"No"

"Hue?"

"I didn't meant, no for being ready. I meant not for what I say."

This shocked everyone, Shizune and Tsunade that didn't know Naruto at all, expected him to fall on his ass laughing pointing at them and screaming "GOTCHA YOU STOOPID ASS!"

But the other people knew well that Naruto was serious right now but they were still surprise by his aswer.

"What? why?" asked Hiashi before the hokage could say the same thing.

"nearly everybody in this village consider me, for a monster a demon. My, if I may say, amazing skill, didn't help things even a little. People even tried to kill me for that. But I did my best to be a good Shinobi, to make the village proud, complet my mission like I should and even bring respet to the Hyuuga clan that took me in even if I am not part of their family."

Hiashi nodded in respect of the young man's speach.

"I did my best to wash my name, because of the devil seal in me and... my daddie's Rep, it was tough but I felt like I gain a bit of respect. However... This skilled you would give back to me. would turn me into something that is not human. I would become the monster that everybody saw in me...

I don't want to live with that. I rather die a human like all those I care about than continue to live as a monster."

Mouth gaping, eyes bugging out of their skull (at diffrent level depending of the conserned person of course.) everybody watch as naruto bowed politely and left the room.

"Well that didn't go too well" stated Hiashi matter-of-factly.

"It's half a surprise I must say" Said the hokage, stll bliking.

"WHAT?" Yelled Shizune. "AREN'T YOU GONNA STOP HIM?!"

"Shizune.." Said Tsunade surprised by her student outburst.

"We can't force him shizune, it's his call"

"YOUR THE HOKAGE, AND YOU HIS TUTOR, YOU COULD MAKE HIM , OR CONVINCE HIM, OR ASK SOMEONE HE KNOW TO DO SO!" She scream in desperation and frustration.

Tsunade was surprised to see her reacting like this, she was a very kind and caring soul who always looked up for others. But this was exagerating, she thought for a second that she fell in love at first sight and defended her love, but that was ridiculous and she perfectly knew. She quickly realized she shoudl be guilty as well because the reason she wanted him to live was because...

"It's an option" Made Hiashi to the hokage.

"No. Even though it sadden me deeply, it would be cruel and manipulatie to make him choose a life he don't want. And his arguement are very true, no one on earth will make him choose the path of a monster."

"..."

"THEN I'LL MAKE HIM, NO MATTER WHAT"

"Why are you so desperate to see someone you don't know to live."

"IT'S MY FAULT!!"

Yes, Tsunade did knew it was what she was gonna say.

"If we didn't fell onto those army, he wouldn't have to save us, he could just have run to alert konoha, instead he fought them to the last on his own. He is honorable, and I couldn't live with the guilt that my stupid mistake and good-for-nothing life killed a man that could save thousands" She ran away with tears in her eyes as she saw that nobody even second her motion.

Tsunade only sighed when she left, but she felt even more ashamed than ever. She was a sanin and should have protect her student even just to run, but her fear of blood once again

crashed everything. It was HER fault if naruto died, and she prayed, even if she knew she couln't convince the old man and th Hyuuga to change their mind about making Naruto oblige, but yes she prayed for Shizune to have the better word for this young man's sake.

* * *

Now you knwo what they are dealing with Next and last Part of the prologue: The Ritual.

don't forget to review and that the artwork can be found on

h t t p / m r - c o m i x . s k y b l o g . c o m / (review their as well (commentairereview))

And don't forget to vote fore pairing.


	3. Prologue Part III

ANNOUCEMENT BEFORE THE BEGINNING: I'm looking for pre reader 'cause I'm not very good at grammar (to even in frensh wich is my native language so...heum)

If someone can give me a hand or two (HahaHHAHAHAHAA...no? not funny? okay fuck off) email me private message me or whatever.

* * *

Third part of the prologue part (that will hold a 4th part in the end). the voting will be stopped when Naruto graduate from academy (meaning in three chapter or something like that) but from the looks of it, it seems that Naru/hina/Shiz is leading.

After consideration I'll delay the Ritual part, and this chapter will be Naruto's explanation of

what happen nine years ago.

* * *

"Dammit!" whisper Shizune to herself panting like she ran thousands miles, which in her mind weren't far from the truth.

She left Konoha when she turn Genin at sixteen year old like all of the other,

it has been three year since she left and she couldn't even recognized the street anymore.

It didn't matter though, she didn't know Naruto enough to find him and with his Ninja skill, he could already be far away in the forest, even if his inner body is on the verge of explosion, he seemed healthy as a Bear.

She turned her head to her luck. A girl, that could be barely older than her, was talking to

the Uzumaki kid. She seem to be in a one way yet happy converse with the waitress of a small Ramen stand.

"It's been a while since I've seen you without a mask. You usually wear it all the time since you usually eat with your ANBU teammate."

"Well I don't wear it to limit the reaction of others"

"You mean from the girls" She said giggling. It brought a small smile to naruto's face but as if it wasn't a mood killer, he respond.

"More from the people that want badly to kill me"

"Heum...Here you go" The waitress Ayame, daugther of Taichou the owner of Ichiraku Ramen, put on the counter where naruto was sitting, trying to put away the thought of somebody killing this so lovable Teenager (even though she never consider for him, anything else than friendship or maybe brotherly-love).

"Thank you"

Shizune that have been standing outside the Stand covered by white curtain, her hand near her beating heart, racing like a horse.

She sigh, not knowing how to do this and finally she entered the Stand.

"Good evening miss" Immediatly Greet Ayame witha warm smile. Naruto didn't even look at her, he already knew who she was, for how long she have been standing outside and WHY she was here. But being a mannered young man, he didn't want to jerk off a pretty and nice young girl so he didn't say anything.

"Hum evening"

"What can I get you?"

"Hue... I'll have a Vegetable Ramen please" she said with the southing soft voice that was hers, at least in those kind of situation.

"Can... CAn I talk to you naruto?"

He turned his eyes toward hers. "What can I do for you Shizune-san?"

"Hum...Well it's about...earlier."

"I would have thought so"

"I don't understand, why do you...why did you refuse. If you don't do anything, you'll..."

She turn to the waitress who wasn't near them but had an ear over their conversation obviously.Naruto understood that so he skip directly to his answer instead of wait for shizune to tell how he was going to die in a very long and painful way.

"I know, I already said why"

"But I don't get it... what could have happened those years ago...and what could be inside you beside...the fox" she whispered the last part "That could make you fear to be call a monster?"

Silent now. Naruto didn't know if it was such a good idea to tell her about. but after all he decide she was a grown up and they'll probably won't meet again. After all Tsunade was only passing through when they came here, and they'll probably go back on the road as soon as their wound are completely recovered.

But he was sure as hell, he didn't want one of his only friend, or at least person that seemed to care for him, to here about something he did that make him hate himself since all those years.

"Alright... I'll tell you...but not here"

"Hum... okay" The seriousness in his tone and the dark eye he had why only looking forward and not at her, didn't make Shizune want to cheer at her small victory over the unbreakable Uzumaki will.

So she asked to take her Ramen for out. Naruto already finished his, fifth bowl? what the hell?! He guide her on his favorite spot. As a hunter-nin but also a ninja, protector of Konoha, it was the best place to be Johnny-on-the-spot in anykind of situation within town:

The top of the former Hokage's head.

And he started like that to tell her the dreadful story of what happened nine years ago. When Naruto was only Six.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_The street of konoha were quiet as death. Usually, even at night some ninja coul dbe heard training, some villager taking care of their store would make some small noise but not tonight. The usually loud sound coming from the forest seemed only like a whisper this night. Nobody in the main street. yet at the corner of an avenue that joined the Mainstreet, a small yellowish glow that seemed to grow, appeared and 'walked' toward the largest street in Konoha. (a lot of street, sorry I don't know any english synonyme)_

_This glow was coming from loads of Fire torsh held by an angry mob mad of twenty to thirty Men and Woman. They help anykind of Weapon made of steal or even pieces of wood, axe, large fork and other famer tool. ANd it seemed their target was young boy running as much as he could from the crowd._

_"LET'S END THIS!"_

_"KILL HIM, DON'T LET HIM RUNAWAY!"_

_The pooor Naruto seemed to be out of breath. One of the tallest man took his axe and throw it to him stabbing him in the back._

_A yell of pain escape the kids mouth, pain, sadness and confusion. He fell on the ground not enough strengh in him to stop his fall._

_Panting, tear forming in his eyes, and with the little of energy still left in his body. All he could do now was crawling on the floor desperatly wanting to get help._

_"Help...help me please" escaped his mouth, but not even the mad crowd could here the boy, even if they were a few meter behind him now. He was out of energy._

_'I'm going to die' he thought desperatly wanting that Fate would surprise him with the arriving of some Jounin or the hokage himself, to kick their ass, give him a hand and say 'don't worry, you're safe now' like some of the hero in those comic book he read during his free time._

_But nobody showed up. he was alone in the world and alone in his thought. The tall mand that threw his axe took it out sharply of the boy's body, earning from him another cry of pain._

_"I'll finally end it, for all those familly dead; for everybody that this demon fox took away. I'll finish it and put his head on a stick for everybody to see and celebrate tomorrow morning."_

_'Yes, what a cheerful plan' Naruto thought out of energy, not moving an finger, his eyes barely open. 'Nobody even looked at me in the park the other day, maybe tomorow, people will finaly look at me.'_

_The man put his axe above his head. "Time to die fox boy"_

_'I'm going to die. It will take the pain, the sadness away... but I'll never have the chance to live for once... to have friend, to have love , to have...My revenge... Mother...I'm sorry I desapointed you...' a small tear escaped his eye as the mans hand fall slowly toward him to chop his head off. 'NO! I'won't DIE, I WILL AVENGE...I WILL LIVE!' He opened his eyes and all the mobber took a step back when a small earthquake came out of the boy a_

_windblow making them lose balance._

_A small hand belonging to a six year old, Naruto's hand, grabbed the axe, stopping it's course, without getting hurt. The wound on his back closed like a zipper only the blood and a small scar remain. Lifting his hand toward the man, Naruto seem to use a strange power that start to make the man fly above the ground._

_"What the STOP LEAVE ME ALONE! HAAAAAAA" The last scream was because using his hand alone, naruto made the man twist himself, his skeleton becam like a ragdoll and he explode above them, spilling blood all over the place._

_this made most of the crowd scream. They looked at the bloody naruto that looked above him, his eyes closed, enjoying the warm sensation after the enormous pain caused by the man's Axe. He then lazily turned his eyes to the hesitating crowd._

_Throwing his hand in the air like a mad Orchestra Conductor, A few people in the crowd start to fly as well getting pinned to the wall at light speed crushing their bones in the process. An invisible forcegrabbed the foot of one and made him hit the ground with his all body six time, there was more flesh out than in afterword._

_It continue like that, until nobody could breath. Itachi's massacre a month ago,overthrow this one in number but when it come tu brutality, and gore sight. It wasn't nearly as disgusting. It wasn't the handy work of a skille dninja with a Katana and a few shuriken._

_but the mad driven spirit of a child, driven by pain, driven by sorrow and driven by Vengeance._

_Teh young boy made a few miles on foot to catch everylast one of them that tried to get out. he found himself in front of the hokage toward after a few more hundred feet._

_He appeared in front of the office that casta light outside, proving that sombody was in there, also proved by the two ANBU guarding it._

_"You? what the hell is going on? Come on I'll take you to the hosptial with all the blood you_

_lost" Said the first one._

_"It's not mine" said softly naruto, looking up at the man._

_"What?!" with a blow of his hand angain like a musician, the two man wear knocked out_

_because of their head been thrown at increadible speed at the wall. Naruto had nothing against them so he didn't kill them, but he knew they'll oppose to him when learning what he just did._

_With the same blow of the hand but in the opposite direction, naruto shattered the dooble wooden door to pieces._

_"What the?! Naruto?" Said the hokage stopping himself from writing his signature on a Mission report handed to him by one of the newly formed genin team 8._

_When his hand fell to his side , the million of pieces of wood that were flying around naruto, 'melted' with one another to reform the door as if nothing happened to it in the first place._

_"Naruto what..all this blood..are you..." The hokage left his desk to approach the boy,_

_not caring for the ink of his pencil to spill all over the Mission report._

_"Why?"_

_"Why what naruto? did a villager did that to you?" When Naruto fell to the side from exhaustion, the hokage grabbed him. With one final effort he turn to the hold man, a small tear rolling on his right cheek._

_"Why am I a monster?" He simply asked and fell asleep, leaving the hokage dumbfounded._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"After that I spend two day in the hospital. I told them wht happened. My mad rampage

was consider self-defense. Hiashi used a seal to seal away this power after my own demand. He even asked the hokage if he could take me in in order to prevent such an event to happen again. So I became a Man maiden to the Hyuuga mansion, so to speak, not belonging to any part of the familly. I was just a sort of body-guard and nanny to the youngest kids in the house, Hinata, hanabi and Neji, and in return they allowed me to become a ninja. But judging by my level they directly put me with the ANBU and after working my way up the rank I became a Hunter-nin Captain."

Shizune wasn't believing what she was hearing. All this story seem surreal. She felt in fact very sad for Naruto, people tried to kill him because of the Kyuubi, he live in a familly that don't even love him or consider him as one of them, and he is about to die to protect all those people that don't even give a shit about him.

"You can understand now...That I can't bring this back to life. If I have to die to protect it from coming back...Then I'll do it..."

"But you can't?! It's cruel!"

"..."

"Look at everybody you would sadden. the hokage and Yamato-san seem to really be disapointed. Hiashi himself seem to be sadden to lose you before I left. That waitress girl seem to like you a lot. you can't expect a all village to love you but you can't let down all the people that already appriciate you"

"..."

"And it would be monstuous to me" he looked at her. she looked down ashamed.

"All of this happened by my fault, I could have runaway with Tsuande-sama, but I blew it. you had to defend us and risk your live. If you died because of me...I would never forgive myself"

"..."

"Please tell me that you'll consider at least"

He sighed, still not looking at her but at the clouds that barely covered the glowing moon. he search in his weapong pouch. And surprising Shizune, he took out a book.

Ian flemming's Casino royal.

"Mh I really want to know what happen next... Maybe In the end I shouldn't die"

He then mumble stuff about the story of the book and the all situation made Shizune laugh her Heart out. She might have did it...

He did gave her a proper response but when they parted, he did say.

"I'll see you tomorow...or maybe the day after day..."

* * *

Voila. Third part of te arc. you knwo ( a bit) about naruto's real power. But you don't know where this come from (no it's not a bloodline limit...well not really)

Hope you like it. As for the Pairing. It seems that NAruHinaShiz is gonna win (good that's my favorite option, even though it don't give a realistic aspect to the story but...Hey, who gives a shit right?) As for poor sasuke. It seem he'll just and up with his hands. But before you vote like that, wait to se the real sasuke and how he'll turn out in the story. Because Orochimaru, which is a REALLY important character in the story, won't do exactly like in the original naruto story (it is indeed an AU after all ).

Naruto's pool as I said, stop when he graduate. Sasuke since we meet him alter on the story, will be stopped just before the Wave arc.

Thank be good, review, and don't forget to take a look at my artwork .


	4. Prologue Part IV

All right. It finally came to this. the Very last part of the Pre-story. Since I'll have tu put in

loads of detail, it might be slightly longer than the other chappy, but I'll try to keep a regular basis of 1500

to 2000 word per chapter.

* * *

Naruto, eye closed, were enjoying a nice warm bath in the onsen of the Hyuuga Mansion where

he reside under the tutalage of the head of the House, Hiashi. He thought a bit about the recent event.

He had decided to accept to pass the ritual. He told it already to his tutor and would tell about it to the Hokage first thing in the morning.

He fell into a light slumber, a simple blow of the wind or a single sound, would wake him up easely sure,

but after two weeks of none stop A and S class mission plus two in one day and the fight of an army of ninja and enormously strong thiefs without recovering from said double mission, was exhausting and a nice calm moment in a bath qwas exactly what he needed. Too bad his short sleep was troubled by a nightmare

he had finaly stop to have after years of night terror.

A small boy that didn't have a real body but a figure made of shadow, was running in a long corridor that seem to make hundred of miles. He finally reached a door, panting and the whimper he had seemed to show thathe was crying even if he didn't have a face nor a body.

He grabbed the door knock using all the strength in his body to open the two hundred feet high double door.

He finally entered a large room that had no light within exept th small glow of the moon through the window, but it didn't show much because of thick stormy clood. Yes it was raining outside. A lightning bolt enlighten the room. The shadow boy finaly, under the powrful light, seemed to finally have a body. it was naruto, obviously. yet he didn't have sign of any whisker mark on his cheek. his eyes where wide of horror and tears were flowing out slowly.

His mouth seemed to form word yet no sound came out. Somthing like 'mommy' should have

came out of his mouth but he kept silence.

Another thunder bolt. In the middle of the dark room enlighten for a quick second. was what seemed like the body of a woman with Five sharp and giant needle going through different part of her.

his panting became louder and shorter until he screamed at the top of his lung, the door closing down behind him and every single part of the corridor behind him shatered one piece of wood at a time.

The real naruto, back from his dreamscape open his eyes, but he wasn't awaken because of the dramatic event happening in his dream but because of the sound of Door sliding. he turn his head to the left and saw that two beautiful girl entered the Onsen, stopping their chat and walk when they spotted naruto. The tallest and most... develloped physically, was blushing hard and seem to have a combination of nervousness, sadness and lust within her eyes as she stared at naruto. She was Hinata Hyuuga

one of the most talented of the house yet she was held back by her enormous lack of confience and of will.

The second was Hanabi hinata, and on the opposite of her older sister, was sometimes overconfident and arrogant. And all she had right now in her eyes was great interest and Mischief.

Naruto stood up, his towel around his lowerbody. and start to leave.

"I'll leave the onsen to you. Sorry" he said with his usual none carring yet appielin gsoft voice.

Hanabi grabbed his arm, for a second wishing his towel will fall down at the same time.

"No no no..." she said nicely "You can stay, there's no problem"

"Hanabi!" said hinata knowing where her sister were going. Hanabi, not like hinata had only interest in male that had power, capability and could bring her high in society. Of course Naruto, which was the only man she ever were alowed to know and was not a part of their familly, was hanabi's first choice since he was also one of the greatest ninja ever and had perfect hability to become the next Hokage.

Hinata always found this interest in man because of their influance and power, was indecent.

"Come on Naru-kun, you could Rub my back and I could rub...mhhhh, whatever I reach" Her star going further down in his muscular body and her hand followed.

Naruto however grabbed her and politely and nicely put her away.

"Quit it Hanabi-sama" he said with his soft voice. Not any trace of anger within it.

And without another word, he continue his way out. Hanabi snapped, hateing it when things weren't going her way, especially in love and war, where there shouldn't be any rule.

"If I had big breast like hinata you would like me!" She said showing a bit more of her near inexisting

cleavage.

Hinata felt very unconfortable. It was true, her proportion were a larger than most girl her age...no, most woman. Even though Tsunade could beat her with flying color in this way, she always felt unconfortable by the looks she could get, well...not when they came from Naruto that is...

Naruto stopped, giving a small glance at hinata, but not at the concerned part of her body, but right in her eyes.

And then he looked at hanabi.

"No... If I love hinata so much.. It has nothing to do with her apparence... I's because she's the only one

that saw me as something more than a weapon or an object of attraction..."

Silently he left. Hinata a little red, but happy that he said he loved her, looked at the back of Naruto. Filled with wide Scar. And memories flew her mind.

* * *

_Her kissing Naruto passionatly. Her taking off her cloth, biting her blond lover's neck. _

_Her fully naked and sweety, making love to the only person that mattered to her. Her realesing her climax as Naruto ride her from above their lips close to touching one another. _

* * *

She was flushed and showed a bit too much of 'happiness' by thinking about an old very heated moment. but like everytime she thought about it, another memory cam back to her.

* * *

_One of her Crying her heart out, Her father, wearing a rare face of sadness, Couldn't touch her as she was on the ground, crying all she could. And Naruto had his arm wide open, his top off and one of the Hyuuga was Wiping him to blood._

* * *

She put her head down in sadness. Some say it's best to have had a love and lose it than never have one. But sometimes...you just can't tell. Hanabi felt a bit ashamed...she new it wasn't right to ick a fight with naruto about he loving more the older girl than herself.;; Without directly looking at her..but slightly her head down in shame, she appologized to her sister.

* * *

"Ho? Well great!" Said the hokage, hope finally reaching him whe he heard the word of Naruto, who came with Hiashi. The only remaining person to find was Yamato, Shizune had told Tsunade about Naruto possibly changing his mind, so she kept close ot the hokage tower in case he showed up...

"I'll send somebody to search for Yamato, meanwhile, let us all go to the preparation room underneath."

They all nodded. Shizune saw it coming, but she wasn't allowed in. Yamato showed up as quick as he could when he heard the good news.

When he arrived, everybody was ready. Naruto was on his knee, Hundreds of seal on the ground and a large one on the ground. All the seal directed to Naruto's stomach seal.

"What's that one?" Asked Tsunade curious by the round seal that contain loads of circle within it, made of extremely smaller seal. Hiashi answer for her.

"That's a weigth seal. It is based on every single muscle's weigth in order to multiply it."

"To train his speed?"

"Yes"

"Who much is one circle worth?"

"..." He look at her witha small smirk. "I don't want to spoil the surprise."

She chuckled lightly. True. He had Hokage as a goal, if he wanted to reach it, it was either up to the council to decide, The hokage himself OR one of the sanin. If she knew too much about every little secret of his fightng capability, it wouldn't nearly be as much fun.

Now that the wooden ritualic tower were in place, everybody was ready to go. Yamato sat on the floor his hand directed to naruto, a small seal writen on his hand, Tsunade had her hand glowing green, Hiashi his Byukuken active, close to her to guide her when the Chakra coil will build itself back.

And finally the hokage was on his knee in front of naruto, his hand ready to form seal. He concentrate himself, trying to reach teh proper amount of chakkra. He thenopen his eyes looking in naruto's, silence in the room.

"Ready?" Naruto nodded. "It might sting a bit." He made five hand seal and slam his hand, blue flame coming out of his fingers. Naruto grintted his teeth but it was really painful so he growl loudly.

"It's starting" Said Hiashi. all the seal started to flow back in naruto's stomach seal.

The room start to shake, Tsunade used her glowing green finger to made the chakkra coil move properly within naruto's body, under the guidance of Hiashi.

The pain bcame even greater for naruto who start to scream in pain.

When all the seal were in it was over but that meant his power came back entierly. A blinding light

made everybody flinch for a second, even Hiashi because that light was chakra coming out of him.

The window broke. And some kind of wind came out of the blond teenager making everybody having difficulty to keep their balance. After a whole minute, the shaking slowly stopped, at the same time the light was absorbed by naruto's Chakra exits, and the wind was reversed;

When it was all over, Their was an after-impact invisible explosion that made everybody fal down, and even the floor was cracked. Luckily the room was MAKE for such event so the floor and ceilling were

thick and specially protected, preventing a large hole to appear between this room and the one above or underneath.

Finally, everything was silent. Tsunade opened her eyes, the pain of her head crashing down the floor finally stopping. She saw that naruto was flying above the ground, glowing like an angel without wing,

slowly landing. an important part of this was that now, naruto wasn't wearing any close... It was a bit...

"Wow...at least he isn't short EVERYWERE" she whispered ot herself witha giggle, remembering to tease Shizune about that later on.

"Have you no decency?" asked Hiashi standing up, rubbing his head, having heard what she was talking about.

She laugh sheepishly rubbing the back of her head as she stood up like the other.

Naruto stood up as well.

"How do you feel?" immediatly asked the hokage, putting his hat back on.

"I'm fine"he said wih his usual voice. "Actually, I feel a bit... heavier."

"That's normal I'll explain hat to you. Hiashi what of his Chakra coil?"

"It is back to normal."

"There is no more threat for his health...he is fully healed." Added Tsunade.

"Good"Said the hokage with a satisfied sigh. He then turn to everybody watching, showing his back to naruto, his hand behind him. And with a happy smiled told everyboedy "Mission accomplish!"

Without knowing that naruto had grab his head for a second and then fell on the ground, unconscious,

* * *

Naruto open his eyes, hving that awful nightmare again, the exact same. He poked his temple. "Get the hell out of my head" whispering it. It was the night outside but naruto could see that the sun was coming slowly out of the mountain.

"How long was I out?" he asked himself in a whisper again.

"One day"

Naruto turned around and saw A big public coming into the room. The person who talked was The hokage Tsunade Shizune, Hiashi and his daugtherswho insisted to come along when they knew about Naruto's case. And the whole ANBU team was there, without their mask on.

Everybody seemed overjoy by the knowledge of his survival.

"How do you feel?" This time it was Tsunade who asked.

"Like before... normal..but a bit heavier."

"I have an explaination for you" said the hokage.

"No smoking in here" Said the nurse that was in the room.

"Ha ha sorry" Said the hokage sheepishly grinning, puttng his pipe away.

He cleared his throat and continue on. "So, as I said, You didn't want to have your old...power back...so, with the help of Hiashi, I haded a bit more seal during the Ritual, and therefore, when everything was done. I sealed away your powers again."

"Why do i feel abit heavy the?"

"Because, I overdid it. Your power, even if seal away, grew with you, it was so incredible, I could grasp it precisly so, so to speaking, I took a bit more. That si why your usual capability are slightly lesser. Not by much I think but still, you'll have to grow with it for a while."

"I see. could their be any side effect then?"

"Yes...the see was put abit fast because we had to act fast, so it will be a bit tender. if you asked too much of yourself it might break or under a big emotion moment."

"No problem about that" snickered softly Yugao, aking all of his Anbu coworker laugh.

"Actually, now that everybody saw that Naruto was healthy, could you clear the room? I want to speak with him in private."

They all nod, knowing they can't protest with the Hokage. And they all took off. All the girls leaving a flower of different color on his night stand.

"Naruto. As I said, the seal is shaky. Not too much, but still, a strong emotion, anger or even joy, could shatter it if not brak it. But when I sealed away you power, it included you healing ability. I know that it has been praticaly uneffective since the attack nine years ago, which would explain why all your scars rest on your body. but now, it will be as effective as a mere man. Not even a healthy and experianced ninja."

"I see"

"Getting you back in the field with this knowledge is a bit... troubleing form me...especially after the recent event that occured... So I have, if you may, another solution..."

"..."

"How would you feel about getting back as a genin."

"?"

"Your fifteen, close to sixteen, which is the regular age where student graduate. I know you've never been to the academy because of your skills, but I think it would be good for you. In two month, the student will pas their Genin test, and you'll be put in a team. Making you know a bit more about youngster your age...you know...socialize"

"Mh..."

"Your skill are undeniable, but it would be good if you could know a bit more people instead of staying alone... and also to take a little break of the S-rank mission"

"You mean to go back to D-rank, clean out villager's (that hate me guts) farm, catch cat in a tree, and babysit brats?" asked naruto without any emotion nor irony. just a statement of the reality.

"Well...It is requird for a team to do an amount of low level mission in order to start making important mission. But you know, there is a way for you to be in the best team and therefor, go to C rank mission in less than two month."

"... Yeah I guess..."

"So what do you say?"

He sighed. it wasn't like he planned but...it could have his benefit. He wanted to be hokage, and to be hokage, is to have relation with other country, and as a genin, he had more chance to do so than as an Assassine Hunter-nin.

"Alright he said" Pratically regretting his word already...it was pushing back half of his plan already, which wasn't really great...

* * *

Naruto thought a lot about it during the day AND the night. He wasn't aloud out yet which bothered him. He didn't ike hospital. The food was Phony and the smell was crappy.

He opened his eyes in the night and got to open the window a small smile of happines that quickly disappear back to his impassive self. The Shadow of a man was standing next to the window.

"How are you feeling Naruto" SAid a deep, yet strange voice, coming from the long haired man in the shadow.

"I'm fine, you shouldn't worry so much about me, it would get you caught"

"I came as soon as I heard..."

"Don't worry.. I'm back in shape...you however seem to be...exhausted..what hapened.."

"Personal trouble"

"I see... Well I'm gonna be genin again"

"Ho? i'm not surprise The old man would make such an offer, but for you to accept..."

"Don't worry...I told you already, nothing will get in my way"

The man sighed. "I'm probably not the best person to talk abou revenge, but still...I think you should let go of the past that trouble you...I wouldn't allow you to live and see the future"

"You're one to talk about let go... She ran away because of you"

"?"

"You know who I'm talking about? That old student of yours... She was my teammate. She threated me like a brother, or maybe like a son... because she saw you in me... When she heard about my death-to-be, she snapped and ran away. But it wouldn't have happen if you didn't turn her down like that...

She really loves you you know" he finished in a sad soft tone.

"You you know I can't"

"I know... but if you could forget about mom... You could see that other people can be around for you... Daddy" The Daddy part seem very sarcastic, some kind of word to make the man remember the Yes, he was his father...

The man in the Shadow, sighed adn seemed in thought. "I'm happy that you're alright" he said Naruto understood that he meant it as a good bye as well, so he didn't have to look back when he closed the window, to see that the man was already gone.

"Thanks dad" whispered Naruto to himself. going back to his bed.

* * *

"CHEERS" All the Anbu team was reunited to say a finally farewell to their favorite Hunter-nin Captain. a big vurtain with "GOOD BYE CAPTAIN" In red was above the cheering crowd. Every body drink profusely, and Yugao was flirting with the young man who was the only one not drinking alcohol(he's underage )

"I can't believe you have to go like that. You were really the best."

"Yeah! It's gonna be boring without ya' Captain"

Naruto chuckled a bit at his former and overdrunk teammate. He'll miss them as well, they didn't exactly fraternized but they became close over the age.

"Don't worry, I'll come back to cause you even more trouble "Everybody laugh.

"We are going to miss you naruto" SAid softly Yugao, an arm around his back and another holding her half empty glass.

"Don't worry, I'll work my way up the rank and I'll be back in no time"

"At least I'm so happy you're well."

"Thanks" He took a bit of his drink. She was surprise that her completely drunk A-game of flirting didn't seem to work with him. After a few more attempt to at least make him drunk, she gave up... Or maybe it was because she thought gettig more drunk was making her more loose and there for she could get the guy interest. But not Naruto. And after a while, she passed out.

The evening end up near Five in the morning, but Naruto was a light sleeper so he didn't mind at all.

He just had to bring a few of his teammate back to ther appartement, they were all to dizzy or already out, so he had to carry them on his back. Luckily he quickly go used to the change in his body since the ritual so he was able without anyproblem to do so.

* * *

In front of the rising sun, Two beautiful woman were ready to leave the village for quite a while.

The good bye comitty was only made of one blond boy.

The Blond woman known as Tsunade grabed the boy's chin and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks for saving our life"

"Thanks for saving mine"

She joined back shizune who, bonecrushing hugged him and plant a platonic(yet meaningful, at least in her mind) kiss on his lips that he gave back.

"You beeter grow up to be a good looking man...and next time... I'll thank you by more than a kiss"

he smiled and nodded, releasing the hug. And she joined her Master back.

"Take care of yourself."

"Good luck in the academy"

"Don't remind me"

"Come on it's an occasion to meat other person your age" Said Shizune.

"And other girl" Teased Tsunade, the teasing more directed at Shizune in order to Make her Jalousy tic.

And it worked, she blushed, thinking of the idea of five or six girl carressing a topless naruto and admiring him.

"Your so great naruto"

"You're so good looking naruto"

"I love you naruto"

"Give us babies"

Shizune was a bit depressed. By leaving she might leave an opening on the guy she had now her eyes on.

"Well see ya'" Said naruto.

The two woman left waving good bye.

* * *

"Alright everybody, before starting our lesson on Ninjustsu just like I said on friday, There is something important I have to tell you" Iruka Umino's Student had (for the first time in a while) their ears all open,

it was rare that their was something considered Important happening in the Ninja academy.

Even Uchiha Sasuke who was the kind of person that could be mistaken with a statue, seemed to show a certain interest in the idea.

"We have a new student that Will join us today, he's registering right now but he'll be coming along in a few..."

The door slide open and Naruto came in, wering n outfit nearly identical to his old one, longer here, shorter their, but beside that he was the same, which got the girls attention, even if, yes he was a bit of a short young man, for his age that is, he was non the less matured, muscular and good looking, especially that far off look he had with his eyes always half closed, making him look either really cool...or really high...

"Ha, There you are... Well you can Present yourself if you want I didn't have time to do so."

Naruto Nodded and turned himself to everybody.

"Hi. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, please to meet you"

"Alright. Find yourself a sit, we were going to start our lesson on ninjtsu."

Where could he sit? easy, there where only to place to sit in th whole class... the sit registered

by 'THE TRUCE OF THE BLACK HAIRED HOTTIE' Meaning either on the right or left of Uchiha sasuke.

Why was he alone even if he was popular? because the girl fougth all the time to be seated next to him, but in order to stop the murder from happening, they called a truce if they couldn't get along with WHO was gonna sit next to hm, NOBODY will sit next to him.

As for the guy, they don't sit next to him because they think he is a prick, the kind of person that is very arrogant and don't give respect to someone that isn't Worth it... Meaning someone weak.

Yet Sasuke made no objection with him. he intrigued him a bit, his chakkra level, with the small of his experience in the matter of its detection, wasn't the average of a normal student, adn he at least, wasn't sweeting bullet at the idea of being next to THE heir of the Uchiha family which, even if it was pleasent sometimes , was more anoying than anything... And he surely could respect that, or at least until he could find that that he was just a super idiotic supid ass that didn't even recognized him because he was

coming from another Village and had very short knowledge of this one... That only meant one thing, this afternoon, he will have to see what this blond had to offer.

It is going to be interesting...that he could say.

* * *

Here you go. The very starting of the story. I hope you enjoed the prequel and will continue to read And Review, from what I put in her, you can guess, there is loads of mystery to explain and to solve.

Put review as well on my skyblog, I put some Art work about the (probably) wining pairing,

which seem to be Naruto/hinata/shizune.


	5. Chapter I

Well. first of all. I'm sadden to say that I (still) can't find a Beta reader.

Second, I corrected the little (but funny) mistake of Tsunade being Emophobe instead of Hemophobe. Hope everybody had a good laugh but I had to correct it. I might however put the Joke somewhere in the story.

At the end of this chapter, Naruto will graduate, so when I'll publish next chapter. It will be the end of the vote. Since there isn't much, Obviously the Naruto pairing who will win will be Naruto-Shizune-Hinata. But the story isn't exactly centered on that. And since shizune is out for a while, the story will start as a Naru-Harem.

Now, let's get on with the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE : Secret, suspsion and birth of a great friendship.**

It has been two weeks already that Naruto had started school, and, luckily he was trained

to resist anykind of provocation or mockery. Because his plan was working perfectly fine: His grade were catastrophic. He had barely the passing grade at every test now and then.

Only two student were extremely perplex. Most of the rest made jock about him being a dumbass, stupid, or plain unable to do something right. However for the two most capable

student in the class, it was a mystery of the why beneath the whole story.

Shikamaru Nara, even if he looked like the laziest stupid ass in the class, or in the world,

was a very talented Genius, and was able to see through Naruto's strange behavior. Seeing his incredible power through his lazy behavior (much like himself but visible in his grade).

The second was Sasuke Uchiha, the one who felt first the strangly huge power of the new comer. and he was more than surprise to see him failing every single test, in knowledge or in battle. But unlike Shikamaru, he like to ACT on his lack of knowledge to see the truth. And it was exactly what he wanted to do today, during the Taijutsu Session.

"Alright everyone, I hope you had a nice lunch, today we will spare one on one without any rule. The fight will only end with one of you too tired to continue, or that give up, or that we decide the match is over to prevent any of you to be too wounded.

Every match will be done in front of the rest of the group in order for everybody to learn how to locate mistake with our help" It was Iruka Umino, The scared Chuuni-instructor

that usually taugth them, along with Mizuki the annoying sub who took every occasion he had to pick on Naruto.

Everybody got out in the training field, they made a circle around the aera the grey haired Chuunin had marked just before the class start.

"Alright. For the first match you can chose your adversory"

"I Want sasuke-kun"

"Yeah he's the Coolest!"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead when six girl in the class where already fighting (cat fight style) in front of the brown haired Chuunin holding the list of every student in the class.

Maybe it was why Naruto wasn't showing what he could do...to avoid those crazy stupid

retarded Teenager filled with very active Hormone.

"Well Sasuke, you have many demand for the fight... Which one do you wish to fight?"

Of course Iruka was talking about which of the fangirl he would chose in order to do a pointless battle where, even if the girl was incredibly powerful (which wasn't the case)

he would still win because she, who ever she is, would let him win, thinking it as a way to be on his good side.

But it was a good opportunity to appease his question, and he took it. Rubbing his chin as if thinking about it.

"I wish to fight Uzumaki Naruto"

Everybody turned their head to the Lazy good looking blond who was ready a book, not paying attention to the course of event. He looked up, clapping his book, and putting it away.

"Well...okay...come on Uzumaki in the ring" Said Iruka, startled by Sasuke's strange choice. He was a genius wanting (obviously) to become hyper-strong in order to kick the shit out of his brother, why would he ask for the weakest student to fight him.

That thought passed the mind of every single student. Exept Shikamaru who quickly realized that Sasuke probably had figure out that the blond wasn't who he let appear to be.

They was face to face now, naruto seamed like he didn't care a single bit.

"Alright, Begin!" Said Iruka.

"Uzumaki" Called Sasuke, wanting to have the blond's attention. "I know...that you hide something... That you're much stronger than you let appear to be... I'll ask you, to show me what you can do"

"..." Was Naruto's answer who shrugged.

Every student were whispering to themselve, thinking Sasuke had gone mad.

"I will go all out in this battle If you wish to stay alive, fight me for real, if not, I will

admit that I was wrong, that you are indead weak, powerless, stupid and short"

Naruto's eyes wided very slightly for half a second. A very dark aura escaped him and every body, Sasuke inclued, started to feel a very very unconfortable fear, so strong, some fell on their knee, shaking like crazy.

"What did you say?" softly said naruto.

Sasuke gluped, and forced himself to use his will to represse the evil aura, or killing attent as many called it.

"You know what I mean"

The aura stopped. Sasuke let out a sigh, even the teacher did the same. And the student were now frighten by Naruto.

"If I fight for seriously this time..."Said naruto "then you won't ask it of me any more...

And that count for everyone here"

Sasuke didn't have to think about it, it wasn't really an adversory he was looking for, but just to prove a point.

"Alright" He put himself in a fighting stance "Let's see what you got"

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, which was very fast, toward Naruto who had barely move an inch. When Sasuke was about to strike The blond, Naruto sudenly punched him in the guts, with such an amazing force, that a thunder like noise escape the blow and a sort of wind escape it as well, lifting the dust from the groud.

Sasuke open his mouht wide to sream his pain but the blow caught him in the lungs, making it hard for him to brieve.

Caughing, he fell on the ground. He even vomit a little bit.

Everybodies mouth was wide open, shocked by the surprise of the Blonds power.

Iruka was about to stop the match but, sasuke wasn't about to let it go like that.

'Dammit..I was expecting him to be strong but not like that' he put himself on his knee.

'I WILL definitely have to go all out in order to have a chance in this match'

He stoud up and ran toward the retreating Naruto, forming the seal of Katon technique.

"EVERYONE GET AWAY" yelled Iruka, recognizing the seal.

He wasn't aware of sasuke's plan. The raven haired ninja to be jumped in the air,

throwing three kunai toward the blond before chaneling his chakra in his mouth in order to shot fire out of it.

However the blond disappeared from view before sasuke could finish. he stopped his

incantation looking for the blodn but he had not time t o see that the blond had jumped toward him, and kicked him in the jaw, throwing him inside the academy, destroying a few walls. Surprising a few classs that saw a white, blue and black blur passing and destroying the whole academy.

Naruto dust himself slightly.

He then walked toward the academy. Everybody stayed in front of the ring, fearing to

be victim of Naruto's Warth while finishing sasuke off. Iruka ran toward him, think he had planned to kill the black haired kill for calling him short, as strange it would be, after all the blond had been called many name during the past weeks.

Sasuke blinked, he has been a while since he had felt every single bone in his body to be hurting him and every single muscle to be sore. He had trouble to sat up, massaging his

shoulders, not really knowing with which muscle to start massaging in order to make it feel better.

He saw naruto very close, a few meter away.

'Crap, I jinx it. I don't which insult of mine he didn't like but now I'm in some serious shit'

NAruto approached him and...lend him a hand to help him stand up.

"This is the last time I'll show what I can do...at least in academy... "

Sasuke wasn't expecting the extremely warm feeling he felt, all his pain was flying away all the sudden. The small pressure he felt on his back was still there and he also realized it was the source of the warm feeling that took the pain away.

"Medical technique is probably my worst hability but you should be alright"

The pressure left, it was naruto. He used a basic healing technique to take the pain away. and hel the visible wound. But it wasn't healing the inside of sasuke, who quickly felt his muscle be sore again when he started to walk with his classmate.

"Why...ouch Why do you hide yourself like that? Fangirls"

WTF, a joke from the ever boring and brouding Sasuke. But the Uchiha already realized it was better to have the deadly teen on his good side than to be his enemy.

Naruto sniffed, half in laugther half in disgust about the idea of having (again) stupid litte girl hitting on him all the time.

"No, not that at all...not that I mind the lack of attention from them"

"Then why?"

"Come on...you're probaly one of the only one who figured out I was hiding my strength...aren't you smart enough to realize why somebody could have the worst grade but have some good enough to pass exams?"

"..."

"A hint...we'll see each other again after graduation."

"???" Sasuke stopped from walking thinking about it.

But he continued, passing passed Iruka, ignoring his question about if he was alright.

He then smiled at his foolishness, sighing a bit, and shaking his head. Ignoring now the girls nearly crying their eyes out, thinking their precious sasuke could have been really hurt by the maniac blond.

'Of course... Why? I don't know yet, but it is obvious. If he have bad grade but still pass. when they'll graduate us, he'll be probably with me and the strongest of the girls. making us the most powerful trio since the weakest member is actually the most powerful of them all...'

He was right from the first day...this one was interesting, and he looked forward to graduate.

* * *

"That wasn't really nice of you naruto" Said hinata with a small smile as she reached the blond in the class while everybody had their break during the first half of the afternoon.

"Sorry" Said naruto with a kind smile. "You know how I get when somebody call me.."

"Yes I know" she giggled "This is your only weakness, your temper...at least when somebody call you...'that' "

He smiled then looked into her eyes, making her blush like old time. he caressed her cheek for a second whispering "It's not my only weakness"

He left her like that, and hinata was blushing, looking at him going under a tree to read quietly. Unaware that half of the class (mostly girls) had their jaw on the floor.

"Did uzumaki just...flirt with that Hyuuga girl?!"

"why don't he hit on ME?! I'm not shy and clumsy"

"WTF?! I'm much better looking than her"

"hn..troublesome" stated shikamaru biting in the potato chips Chouji gave him.

"hn" said sasuke, fifteen fit away, returned back to his good old brooding state with murdering thought.

* * *

"HO ME GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR PRECIOUS ACADEMY?! WHAT AN UNYOUTHFUL THING TO DO, TO DESTROY THE SOURCE OF FUTUR FOR THE SOON-TO-BE YOUTHFUL NINJA!!!" Yelled a man in green spandex, a Bruce lee like hair bowl hair cut and really thick eyebrow. A waterfall of tears flowing down his cheek.

"Gai-sensei... don't you worry, we'll just have to repair it, let's go right now ask the hokage for this mission" said the mini-clone of the thick eyebrowed man.

"NO-WAY" Yelled a tired and enoyed girl with her hair tied up in two buns."We just came back from a C-ranked mission, I want to go hme now, that's enough for today"

"I agree" said calmly the Sasuke look alike. Brooding master number two and smart ass with that: Neji. Well he was really nice deep down, but right now he was tired and didn't want to fall in one of Lee and Gai 's crazy scenario again. Last time he had all of his cloth burned. (and tenten's two which was the only good part but he would tell to anybody what kind of thought flew through his mind during that period. espessially since the cloth burning part affected his other team mate and teacher so it was... gross)

At this very moment, the student got out of the academy. Neji joined Hinata and Naruto that were going back the hinata compound. He had a massive grudge against Hinata, but he was copeing with Naruto just find. probably because just like him he was part of a family that didn't accept him and his capability.

"Hey?! Neji just left" said Tenten anoyed.

"It's alright..you can all go for today"Said Gai. he then spotted Naruto along the student.

Tenten was already gone but lee had stayed for a while and saw the look of confusion his teacher was giving a blond student that was with his Hyuuga teamate and another girl that also appeared to be Hyuuga.

"Gai-sensei? Who is that?" He asked, taking said man out of his questionning thought.

"Hum ho... It's...Uzumaki Naruto...he is in the Hyuuga family... I am surprised to see him along the academy student. With his level, he should be jounin or maybe more already"

"REALLY?! he is that strong?"

"Well...If you must know...he gave me my test when I hadneji for a student."

"Test?"

"Yes... I got to visit your teammates parents" He didn't have to add that he didn't visit lee's because they were dead. "So they could know who I am, and to become their teacher... The Hyuuga are very strict in rule. and they want their children to be taught by the best.. In order to know that they are in good hand...they give a test to their kid's futur teacher...this young man gave me mine last year"

* * *

_FLASHBACK._

_Gai entered the Hyuuga compound._

_"Can I help you?" said a Hyuuga when spotting the stranger (and strange) man comming_

_in their compound._

_"Good day. I am MAITO GAI?! And I'll be the proud teacher of Hyuuga Neji. I wanted his tutor to know that."_

_"Ho it's you" 'what a weirdo' "You're expected. take this door somebody will meat you there"_

_"Thank you" 'Expected?'_

_Gai slide open a door, looking inside. their was several table. and at the very end of the large room, was sitting a young blond. Naruto, he was reading a book and drinking a soda._

_"Hum...Hello... I..."_

_"You are Neji-sama's Teacher?"_

_"Hum...Yes I am" He was now in front of Naruto a few meter away from him._

_"Maito Gai?" Asked NAruto. Claping his book, slowly puting it away and standing up._

_"I am"_

_"I will lead you to neji-sama and Hiashi-sama but first. I must appologize for my maner"_

_"What do you...?"_

_Before Gai could finish his question Naruto was trying to punch him int e face. Even if he was starteled, Gai managed, my a mere inch, to dodge the powerful blow send my the short Young man. (He was still standing on his sitting Pillow)_

_An impressive battle of Taijutsu started. Hand to hand, feet to feet. With an impressive speed. Gai was impressed, the kid was good...so good, he had trouble keeping up to speed. His size also gave him a little advantage, Gai had trouble to catch him. Well the truth was that he couldn't catch him. He used all he could to beat the kid and after blocking a full powered Konoha Senpu, Naruto stopped the battle with one wave of his hand. Showing absolutely no emotion what so ever._

_"Good" He stated. Gai was still in a fighting stance, ignoring the pain he felt in his legs(and slightly in his own self esteem, be unable to beet such a young boy that deedn't seem to be a Hyuuga.) "The Hyuuga are an important familly. They can't just put one of their finest child in the hand of an incompetant person. "_

_"Ho...so it was a test..."_

_"Yes. COme along, I'll show you the meeting room"_

_"Hum...Who are you? if I may ask?"_

_"...Uzumaki Naruto"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"I never saw him since. Not even If from time to time I was asked in the Hyuuga compouned to give a report on Neji's progress during mission. He is a discreet lad..."

Lee was shaking. "I am...Thrilled"

"Hm?"

With stars in his eyes making a good guy pose, lee declared "I wish desperately to fight him. I am thrilled to know that somebody int he world could be so great. That way I will just have to train as hard as I can to beat him."

Gai was a bit surprised that his tale didn't frighten a bit his favorite student but then he gave him a Good guy pose himself. "YOSH LEE! YOU'LL BEAT ANYBODY..IF YOU TRAIN HARD ENOUGH! AND I'LL HELP YOU, EVEN IF WE HAVE TO TRAIN DAY AND NIGHT!!"

"GAI-SENSEI" Lee cryied his heart out and hugged his teacher who emotionnally replied.

"LEE!!!"

* * *

"I won't let you pass demon!" Yelled a frustrated Mizuki.

Of course. Naruto had had his exam. barely, sure enough. But still. Mizuki

laughed himself at full speed, which was really fast. toward the blond kid.

"MIZUKI! WHAT IN THE NAME OF..?!" Mizuki tried to use a kunai to stabb naruto, but the blond unsheat his Wakizashi stopping the kunai. Mizuki growled and tried another blow, this time. Naruto cut the Kunai in half.

Mizuki jumped away making handseal.

"MIZUKI!!" Yelled Iruka putting himself in front of Naruto.

Naruto hated to be rude but in that case he dide have a choice. He hit Iruka over the head with his resheated Wakizashi to push him aside.

* * *

The student looked in fear at the door leading to the testing room. yell, battle and scream of pain.

"What the hell do they do to us in those test?!" asked a frighten girl.

"It wasn't like that with us" Said Kiba.

Naruto open the door, he was dragging A carbonized Mizuki, probably devoid of lif now.

He left the room.

Iruka left the room as well with a bump over the head.

"Iruka-sensei?! what happen?" Asked Sakura Haruno.** "WTF"**

"Grmbl...None of your business. NEXT IS..."

* * *

"Congratulation honey"

"That's great swee-pee"

"You're really incredible Honey"

All the parent were practically singing their childrens victory. They all passed the

Genin test. Sasuke was walking away. avoiding any of his fan girl saying something smart like "Look We're genin now...so can we date?"

He was wondering what happened after the Mizuki incident. The teacher seemed really black. He wondered if Naruto did killed him.

His luck wasn't long. all the student and their parent were going the same way: the main street, in order, for their case. to get to the restaurant to reward their children.

He had his part of.

"Look sasuke, don't I look really cool with the Hitai-ai o? (spelling?!)"

"How about you and I go to a restaurant for passing the genin test?!"

But the stupid chattering imediatelly stopped when they reached the main street.

A crowd was formed int eh very middle. Sasuke got on top of the building of the main street. In order, to avoid his stupid fangirl, and to see what got everybody's curiosity and worry as well.

Sasuke is known to be emotionless, a none caring person that care for nothing more than his veangance against his brother. firendship love and fame was nothing he carred for.

And never bated an eyelash for most of the event that occured in the past few years.

But right now...he was..Shocked. Even a bit frighten knowing that the one that made 'this' was probably going to be in his team for a few years.

In the middle of the street was a Hanging Stand and hanged to it was the passed out Mizuki, badly hurt, panting and growling because of his wound and the wide burn mark all over his body. And on his body was stabbed a Paper With a message, written with a very elegant hand.

'There's no demon but what you create'

Demon? what was that about. From what he saw Naruto made this to Mizuki. But now, talking about a demon?

What other secret this young blond had.

The hokage and an ANBU team appeared, a mere minute later. They splited the crowd and took Mizuki to the hospital. He wasn't out for two month. and afterward, ran away because he was condammed to be put in Jail for nearly revealing a secret protected by law.

* * *

VOILA. They graduate. And now The uchiha have even more suspition about his future team mate.

I wanted to develop Sasuke's character in this one. And in the next I'll develop Sakura's.

She isn't my favorite character at all but I'll try to make her likable...at least a little we-bit.

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter inside the real story.


	6. Chapter II

Second chapter of the story, The winning pairing for Naruto is Naruto/hinata/shizune.

Now, you should focus on sasuke's ladies and gentleman.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Asked Sasuke, slightly annoyed, but wanting to have some answer.

Naruto didn't take his eyes off his book while the rest of the new genin were sitting down, ready to be splitted into team.

"Did what?" he asked almost innocently. During the past two month, even if their relation wasn't really vast, the two had been quite friendly with one another, at least as friendly as they could be. Meaning not much judging by their habbit.

"You know what...Mizuki-sensei got wounded leathaly and burned to flesh after your test"

"Ho that...He tripped" said Naruto. Sasuke sweetdropped by the lousy excuse.

"WHAT?!"

"What what?"

"Alright everybody settle down" Said Iruka as he entered the class room, without Mizuki for once, holding a notepad.

The chattering between the student that was asking themeslve what was going to happen next, suddenly stopped and those who were standing or sitting on the desk, sat properly where they usualy are seated.

"Congratulation to all on becoming genin, your life as a ninja will now begin. I now tell you in which team you are going to be and your Jounin-instructor will come take you."

He cleared his throat looking at his notepad. Called the team from one to six.

(Sorry, I suck in japanese and don't like OC so I won't call out some fake name for the first team)

"Team seven Haruno sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto"

Sasuke smirked, Naruto's plan had worked perfectly for him to be in the best team as the weakest member. sadly the beautiful but shy hinata made a mistake after losing her balance during the taijutsu test because naruto blew her a kiss for good luck. And they were stuck with one of the worst obsessed fangirl of them all, Haruno sakura, the pink haired maniac with a double personality.

Sasuke sighed in depression, but naruto didn't bat an eyelash, as usual.

"Team eight Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga hinata."

Team Nine was called and screw them.

"Team Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru...

Your instructor to all will come along any minute now, I leave you now and wish you good luck for the future. "

"WAIT A SECOND HOW COME NARUTO IS WITH SASUKE! THEY BOTH ARE THE MOST POWERFUL!" Yelled Ino, who didn't want to point out that she was implying, if she couldn't be with sasuke why couldn't she at least be with naruto.

"Sasuke had the best grade, Naruto the worst, during all year and the final exam"

"But you aren't that stupid, you probably know he is just a lazy ass and could be the best don't ya' " In her opinion, the whole sentance was a compliment to her second love object.

"It is true, we know naruto obviously can do better than what he grade shows but it's how it work, plus the jounin instructor form their team, and Team seven's Jounin made a request for it"

* * *

"Hokage-sama! I have a special request"

"No kakashi, you can't pass on being jounin instructor this year either, just like I talled you last year, and the four year before that"

Kakashi, the one eyed Jounin known to be one of the best in konoha was in front of the Hokage's desk late at night, interupting the old man from his late paperwork.

Said old man didn't gave Kakashi a glance when he talked a minute ago, but he lift his head at what Hatake was going to say next.

"It's not that actually. I wish to have a team."

Surprised, Sarutobi lift his head up wondering of the apocalpse was near or if the grey haired man was drunk or making him a joke.

"A team you say...why to rot them and kill them? I'll give you an assassination mission if you wish but leave the youngster alone"

"No, I wish to be a Jounin-leader of a team, but not any team."

"Is that so"

"I saw on the Genin list today that Uzumaki naruto was back. I thought for all those years he was dead. And I know you wish for me to teach Sasuke in order for me to help him devellop the Sharingan, and please the council. Naruto should be placed with Aburame shino and Hyuuga hinata because he had just the grade above Inuzuka Kiba. But my request is for you to switch them and let me be the instructor of naruto as well"

"What would motivate your decision."

"Naruto is the son of my Sensei whom I owe everything, it's my duty to teach him my turn."

"Your sensei?"

"Yes, Kazama Arashi...the 4th hokage"

"Mh..." 'The forth hokage you say? that's rich. But it is exaclty what I needed. My poor Kakashi, you'll soon come back and ask me who the hell really are his parent...Boy won't that be fun' The hokage smiled, warmly but hiding his will to snicker at the Clueless Ninja.

"Very well, you'll be The jounin-instructor of Team seven, but don't think that by chosing them, you will by default make them pass the usual bell test"

"Yes Sir"

* * *

"Request?! that's not fair"

"All is fair in love and War, and being a ninja mean being in war Ino, deal with it and stop being a whinning little girl, you lost" Said Sakura pointing her tongue at her.

"GRRRRRRR Forehead girl I'll murder you"

"Well if you don't have any more question..."

He left the room and imediatly a man appeared, clamming to be team 4's jounin-instructor.

* * *

The number in the class were shrinking by the minute. Asuma Sarutobi came to take the Ino-Shika-cho team away. Ino gave a last hug to sasuke and blew a kiss at naruto expecting them to blush but they didn't even blink. Shikamaru slapped Naruto's hand like a friendly handshake. Two genius, of course they were friendly to each other, especially since Shikamaru finally found a real challenge in the matter of Chess game (I don't know Shogi at all but if I'm not mistaken it's close to the same. And if I make them play, at least I know the Chess's rule).

A beautiful raven haired woman came looking for the eighth team. She gave a short glance at Naruto and, to asuma's surprise, she even blushed a little. Hinata waved good bye at naruto with a faint smile on her pale face and he returned it.

the two last team left and Team seven was now alone. The pink haired girl found it a good occasion for her to make her move on Sasuke now that they were alone.

"So Sasuke, since we are on the same team and all. Do you want maybe, us to go eat something after ward?"

"No" Said sasuke.

"Ho Okay" Sakura pout slightly. And for the next two hours, she tried to engage sasuke in conversasion. All naruto did was to read his book, 'The spy who loved me'.

* * *

"God dammit where the hell is this guy?! I probably forgot about us, it's been nearly two hours already"

No answer. Sasuke bored out of his mind, playing witha kunai he kept planting on the desk. And naruto was STILL reading.

Finally, the door slid open, and the same kakashi, but this time with a none caring look, came in, one hand in his pocket.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" Immediatly yelled sakura without thinking that it could be somebody to warn them the their jounin instructor was somewhere else or unavailable.

"Mh... No matter, meet me on the roof, we'll introduce ourself."

He disappeared ina puf of smoke. "What the hell? Do you really think this guy can teach us?"

Sasuke didn't ask it but when turning his head to naruto, he would have expect for him to answer. but their wasn't any naruto. He protect himself from the wing of the multiple birds that came out of a shape that looked like him. The bird flew out the window and toward the sky...or maybe the roof.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Sakura.

Sasuke grumble. Becaus ehe couldn't answer, and he hated that. He had no idead what it was but it certainly was something interesting he wished he knew.

Instead of making a cool exit, they plainly walked out.

* * *

No surprise, Kakashi and naruto were already on the roof. Kakashi was glancing at naruto, thinking that naruto really looked like the 4th hokage, confirming the rumor that his father really WAS Arashi. Naruto was reading.

The other tow sat.

"Well, let's introduce ourself shall we?" Said kakashi "Tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobby and dream for the futur..stuff like that"

"Shouldn't you start? We don't even know who you are" Said timidly Sakura.

"Hu? me? Fine. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like a lot of thing, their isn't many I dislike.

My dream for the future...Hum"

He looked like he was thoughtful and then he point to sakura. "Your turn"

"What but"

"No question. your turn Pinky"

"Fine. My name is Haruno sakura..I like.." she turned to sasuke and giggled "I dislike Ino..." and then she giggled again when she said "My hobby is..." "My dream for the futur is" everytime, looking at sasuke.

The three other sweatdrops.

"O-kay...now you" he pointed at the person on sakura's right: Sasuke.

"I am Uchiha sasuke. I like nothing beside getting stronger. I dislike what gets in my way. My hobby is to train. As for m dream for the future..I wish..to kill a certain man... And to rebuild my clan"

Naruto emit a sound of meowing tiger. Sasuke and sakura turned toward him with twisted eyebrow, wondering what the hell was that for. Kakashi, blushing slightly giggled like a school girl.

"What was that for?" Asked Sasuke.

"What do you think you'll have to do to rebuild a whole clan...Stud" SAid naruto with a small smirk.

Sakura and sasuke thought about it, looked at each other blushing like crazy. Once again Kakashi giggled.

"Alright, now your turn blondie" SAid kakashi.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like some people you don't need to know about... I don't like mindless people. My hobby...Can't tell you ...You two are underage." Kakashi giggled again, Sasuke and sakura blushed. "As for my dream..."

a vision of the stabbed woman appeared through his mind. And Naruto looked thoughtful.

Sasuke and Kakashi seemed slightly worried. As for sakura, she only thought he looked hot,

not considering that he could (and was) be thinking about sorrowful thing.

"to relieve my mind from some nightmare."

"Mh...okay...You seem to have different interrest and goal. But let me assure you, you're gonna need your mind to be whole if you want to succed as a team."Said kakashi. "That is why, tomorrow, you have a test...A final test, that will

grant you the rank of genin"

"What? I thought we were genin already."

"No...I don't want to worry but this test is the most important of them all. failing it makes you fail the whole

graduation, and it's difficult enough... there is a 66,7 failing rate"

"WHAT?!" yelled sakura with her usual loud self.

"Well you took that well... Come tomorrow at 6 o'clock on training ground 7 with your ninja gear. And if you eat breakfast you'll just puke it out and it will endanger your graduation..So don't"

"What wait a s.." He disappeared in a puff of smoke before Sakura cold finish her sentance.

"Holy crap you heard that?! if we fail his test we did our genin exam for nothing, and it's back to the academy for another year!" Yelled sakura upset.

"Thank you captain obvious" Stated Naruto dissapearing in a swam of white yellowish birds.

"Yes, but he is right" Said sasuke turning around. "I suggest you to be ready tommorow, because I refuse to waste another year because of you..."

Sakura was dumbstuck. "Why do you blame me for Naruto's Attitude. I mean, he didn't have any parent, so he didn't have any education, it's normal he's such an Asshole you can't blame yourself for that" Said Sakura with an amused Huff

"Sakura"Said sasuke stoping his walk. She looked at him with a dreamy smile, hopping he was about to agree with her and maybe fall in love with her, her beauty and her flawless Logic.He turned around witha deadly glare. "You annoy me"

He simply said and he left.

He couldn't help himself to NOT defend Naruto he had his reputation of dark, brooding heart throb to keep alive.

But he couldn't help himself ether from feeling angry at sakura's word. Naruto was a bit abnormal sure, but the two of them were really similar in some way.

* * *

A young thre year old blond screamed at the top of his lung without any sound coming out.

A strong thunder-bolt enlighten the large room. a stabbed wooman iis on teh floor, probably dead. She look beautiful

have neck length light blond, nearly white, hair. She is completly naked, and have five Sharp Pike stabed through her body. on her hands, feets and heart. The room also enlighten two man wearing somekind of Costume, standing up and walking toward the blond boy.

* * *

Naruto awaken suddenly growling likea beast, satting up. fully naked and sweatinga bit.

He wipe the sweat of his face. Stand up and go to the window. He obviously isn't in his usual room. His crashing place in the Hyuuga mansion is on the 1st floor and show the back garden.

This one is a much upper building and have a view of one street of Konoha plus the hospital.

He sigh looking at the city during the night. "Will this nightmare ever go away"

he ask himself. Ever since his accident month ago, this nightmare have seemed to come again and again, nearly

every night.

Two slender arm encircle his torso, the hands caressing it. A kiss wet slightly his neck. And the Purple hair of his

lover of the night, Yugao Uzaki caressed his skin softly.

"What trouble you so much"

"Bad memories." He said.

He hand traveled down until a sensitive part of him, soft at first but growing hard with every second.

"Come back to bed, I'll make your nightmare go away and your dream to come true."

He kissed her passionatly. "I should get some sleep, I have my final test with my team and Kakashi in... less than two hours"

"Kakashi?"

"Know him?"

"Yup, don't worry he's always late you ahve at least one or two hour safe"

"Mh...fine"

He kissed her neck and slowly pushed her toward the bed.

He traveled his torso against his chest as he thrust into her, biting sliglty her neck as she gasp in extasy.

Just like she said, his ream came true, and she was good at that, above, underneath, going through everykind of pleasing position imagined my man. Luckily, his stamina was close to unlimited.

Sadly, at 7:57, he decided he DID need o go the training ground.

"Sorry gotta go"

"Mhhhh... you know it's impolite to leave a woman at the top of her game"

"It's been a long top isn't it?"

"I know... I'm really bad"

"I still got to go" She understood his repetition meant for her o stop to firmly encircle her legs around his midsection.

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Yelled sakura at Naruto.

"I am?" asked Naruto inocently. 8:00, exactly 2 hours late

"Kakashi's rendez-vous was at 6 o'clock!"

"Is kakashi here?"

"Well...no he's not but..."

"Then I'm not late"

"GRMMBLLLLMMB"

"Man you stink!" Said sasuke "What the hell did you do before?"

"I already told you you were underage" Respond naruto sitting down, opening his book.

"WHAT?! You go have a sex party just before our graduation you stupid pervert?! If we fail because of you I swear to god I'm...I'm... mhmhmh?MHMHHHH!!!Mhhhmmh!!!" She grabbed her mouth wondering what was wrong,

her skin seemed to have melted closing it completly. Sasuke however was really wondering what was going on. Sakura just closed her mouth and seemed to have difficulty opening it. He looked a naruto who, while reading his book,

had his hand pointing at Sakura.

"I should have said I like silence, and dislike loudness yeasterday...but now you know" He calmly said as he released his genjutsu he had on her. She start panting and caressed her mouth, finding out she had it again.

For the next hour she didn't made a single sound. She didn't even yelled at Kakashi for being late, frigthen to have her mouth melted again.

"Well, everybody is on time"

"'sept for you" said Sasuke annoyed. "I thought Jounin-instructor trained us, you just seem to want to

make us waste our time"

"Interesting point Samuse-kun" Said kakashi faking thinking.

"It's Sasuke!" Angrely grumbled the annoyed Uchiha.

"Right, that's what I said."

"Can we start this instead of Chit-chat?" Asked naruto clapping his book and puting it in his kunai pouch.

"Fine fine since you're in a hurry" Said kakashi as if he hadn't delayed their test of Three hours.

He took out two silver bells. "Those are bells"

"No shit! no wonder you're a ninja" Said sasuke, wanting to annoy his teacher to get back at being late and

calling him samuse.

"The test is easy. you must take those bell from me, before the clock turn 12h"

"What? that's it? then why do we skipped breakfast"

"To lose a bit of weight your a little Chubby Samuse-kun"

Sasuke growl, run at full speed toward kakashi with a kunai in his hand, wanting to get the bell, proving he had nothing to do witha smart-ass untalented genin. Kakashi, witha smooth body movement, caught sasuke's arm put him down on the floor, face in the dirt, a knee on his back and sasuke's own kunai pointing to his neck.

"Don't get to hasty, I didn't say to start yet. You should worry, I know a certain person who love boy like you..."

He bend down to rech his ear and whispered to add more dramatic effect."They're the first to die"

Naruto smirked. he knew exactly who it was Kakashi was talking about. he got a bi worried though, still wondering where said person left... It's been two month now and she didn't even contact him... Anko...

"Now" Kakashi said releasing Sasuke. "Let's get it started shall we? Ho and, come with me wih all your killing attempt, or you won't have a single shot...GO!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke annoyed by the 'cool' attitude of the man ran in the forest to find him not caring at all about his team mate.

Sakura made a few step, wanting to go after him. She knew they probably had no chanc against a Jouni, not after the way he put sasuke down a minute ago. So she was about to ask Naruto for help but she was too scared of the blond to even adress him now. so she just run in sasuke's direction, trying to help him out the best she could...and it wasn't much.

* * *

First part of the bell test (sorta). I know I bashed a little sakura on this one but Ifollow stlightly the original story. At first she IS an obserssed fangirl, useless and strenghtless. But durng the story (now thanks to naruto) she will learn to grow and I hope you don't mind but I'll pair her with Lee because he rock (normal it's he's name ). But lee will also evolve with the contact of Naruto.

I hope you don't mind but I'm slightly tired of the over used 'The 4th hokage is Naruto's daddy' So I changed it. But aside form those who read through the small hint of a clue I spread since the beginning and will continue to do, you won't find out who his father was untill

the Chuunin exam... so be patient


	7. Filler I : Artworks

Pictures.

This isn't a real chapter, it's a sort of preview of the artwork I've made

on my naruto fanfiction 'Naruto must die' those are the link and description. (Copy it on the internet fast link and delete all the spaces)

you can vote (if you wish) on part you like of the suit I'll be posting, since I want to find a really really good suit. I'll add accessory as well next time and detail, but I'm trying to find the 'Perfect' Suit to make the new naruto appear Mature, Cool, and Powerfull.

* * *

_h t t p / w w w . b a d o n g o . c o m / p i c / 5 2 7 3 5 7 _

_-_NarutoxHanabi, one of the pairing within the story.

_h t t p / w w w . b a d o n g o . c o m / p i c / 5 2 7 3 6 5_

-Little fun I had while passing time

_h t t p / w w w . b a d o n g o . c o m / p i c / 5 2 7 3 7 2_

-Hinata in a swimsuit.

_h t t p / w w w . b a d o n g o . c o m / p i c / 5 2 7 3 7 5 _

-The winning pairing, Naruto hinata and shizune.

_h t t p / w w w . b a d o n g o . c o m / p i c / 5 2 7 3 7 8_

-Naruto's final face (taking his mask off)

_h t t p / w w w . b a d o n g o . c o m / p i c / 5 2 7 3 8 3_

-Tsunade's fun sktch as a pimp boss

_h t t p / w w w . b a d o n g o . c o m / p i c / 5 2 7 3 9 2_

-Shizune's testing sketch

_h t t p / w w w . b a d o n g o . c o m / p i c / 5 2 7 7 2 4_

-Naruto's new suit searsh part I.

_h t t p / w w w . b a d o n g o . c o m / p i c / 5 2 7 7 2 6_

-Naruto's new suit searsh Part II

_h t t p / w w w . b a d o n g o . c o m / p i c / 5 2 8 7 0 4_

-Naruto's new suit searsh Part III

**MOST IMPORTANT: **

**h t t p / m r - c o m i x . s k y b l o g . c o m /**

-It is the blog website where ALL of my artwork is posted.

* * *

I hope you like them 


	8. Chapter III

I know I know, I publish yet another chapter without it to be beta, but I miss writing too much, and I guess also, I can play a regular basis of once One corrected chapter is publish, I can publish another not corrected, that way I can advance in the story withoutit to take weeks.

I had several request of having a Naruto/ Harem story, I would like to know your opinion.

It might be possble for me to change that part in the story. SO while you review (please review ) Vote if you wish to have it a TOTAL NAru/harem story.

* * *

"Alright" SAid Kakashi with a smile only visible through the way his eye twitch slightly,

"Let's go!" And with that, he disappeared, leaving only behind him a little amount of

smoke.

Sasuke grumble and stood up, dust himself now hat he was relieved of Kakashi's weight on him.

"Hum...Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" timidly asked Sakura while Naruto started to slowly make his way toward the forest where kakashi disappeared.

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah...let's go... I don't want to get back to th academy because of that thick headed Jounin"

He ran toward the forest as well, and sakura followed behind but quickly lost his track so, like the other (well sort of) she hide herself behind a bush that surrounded the clearing where kakashi was standing.

'Alright...Sasuke hide himself very well, combining defense and attack in his ready stance...not bad. Sakura on the other side is mostly using defense but she is taken aback by the event, her breath is hard and quick... on th other hand..."

Naruto was visible from where he was, a book in his hand, and wasn't exactly payin attention. Kakashi sweatdropped at the Sight.

'I wonder if he got the exercice in his head... Since Sasuke his in their team...He's suppose to be the weakest in the group...I'm not surprise judging by the little amount of Chakra he is showing, worst than Sakura's...I was expecting a little more from the Yondaime's Son...'

Three Shurkean cut the air making a whistle sound when Sasuke throw them at his teacher.

Said teacher who grabbed them easely with his finger and grabbed his own book, an ecchi Romance novel called Icha Icha Paradise, that was within his weapon pouch.

Sasuke grunt at the lack of attention from his teacher.

"Why the hell are you reading a book?!" He yelled, putting himself in a ready stance.

"Well I want to know what happen next, Duh! Don't worry about the book, continue whatever you were doing"

Sasuke growl louder and attacked his teacher within the air.

"Ninja technique N°1:Taijutsu" Whispered Kakashi as if teaching his student. He stoped the first punch, grab th second one, stopping his reading, stopped the kick comming toward his chest with the hand that stopped the first punch, and sasuke took this opportunity to try to grab the beles but kakashi saw it coming and gave him a blow of his knee in the jaw, sending him away.

* * *

"Ho my...Kakashi is so strong..even Sasuke who's really great don't seem to have a chance..." Whined Sakura, thinking already that they were doomed to go back to the academy when this man will failled them...The only thing now she prayed...Was NOT to

be given the Same teacher next year.

"Then why don't you help" Whispered jokely The clone of Kakashi kneeled behind sakura.

She screamed in surprise and a little of fear as well.

"Ninja technique N°2: Genjutsu" He whispered to her, made a few handseal and he dissappeared.

Sakura felt a little dizzy but it didn't seem to have an effect on her so she exhaled deeply thinking she was Safe. Sound came out of the bushes behind her so she turned back, awkwardly grabbing her kunai. And she saw Sasuke witha missing arm, an eye out, half of his fac burned and six kunai piercing his body.

"Sakura, please help" She didn't really help, even though it wasn't really Sasuke. She just screamed in terror at the top of her lung.

Sasuke, the real one, that was already on his feet, wondered what was that scream about.

'Wasn't it Sakura's voice?'

"Oups..I went a little overboard with the little pink haired girl" Said Kakashi, scratching sheepishly the back of his head.

Sasuke didn't bother and took the opportunity of his giggling fit, to make a few hand seal, and got ready for a Fire ball technique.

'Noway! a genin can't have enough chakra already!' Told himself Kakashi wide eye.

He was blasted with the massive fireball...or so sasuke thought... there was a really cooked

piece of wood where Kakashi used to be when the fire and the smoke disappeared.

"Where..?" But the Uchiha didn't have time to ask himself where his Teacher was, when said teacher grabbed him from underneath the ground and pulled him in, burrying his whole body exept for the head.

Sakura who had regain counsciousness cam running toward the sound, hoping it was all a bad dream, she saw he head of sasuke on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Sakura help me out!" he Ordered her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Sasuke's beheaded! and it talk!" She screamed before passing out again.

'That girl...she's out of her mind'thought Sasuke sweatdropping at the conclusion the pink haired ninja came to.

"Well..huem...now that sakura is out, tell me how you're gonna do to grab the bells?" asked kakashi, bending down in front of sasuke that tried desperetly to dig his way out.

"Grrr...There is stil one persone in the team"

"Ho right" said kakashi looking up where nartuo was sitting now, on the largest branch of he tree above them, calmly reading his book, not a care in he world. "I'm doomed then, I should graduate you right now beofre anymore damage is done to me"Sarcasticly said Kakashi to sasuke.

Sasuke grumbled and yelled at Naruto. "HEY STOOPID ASS! Won't you mo here and give us a hand? I thought you wanted to be a great ninja! Lazy bum!"

"I do want to be a great ninja...but do you?"Said Naruto, marking his page before putting his book in his pocket.

"What ? what does that mean?"

"You use all teh muscel you can in a fight...but miss the important one" Said Naruto bending over them from his tree like cheshire the cat in Alice in wonderland.

"?"

"This test is the true genin test, meaning that you're not a genin yet, do you think an academy student, even the best one, can have a chance alone against a Jounin? and a very exerienced one like Hatake Kakashi?" Said Naruto.

"Heum..."

"Well you can't, though team work we could have at least grab a bell that's what matter,and it didn't require to kill him or kick his ass. But you didn't get that, you ran toward your doom like the arogant guy you are thinking that as usual you could be the best of the day...Stay in your hole you're better there"

Sasuke did again grumbled in anger but it gave him some thought...after all Naruto was more than right, if they had work together, at least the two of them would have had the bells and pass, knowing naruto's strenght, or more...not knowing his limit yet, he could have bet on that.

"Alright...I'm sorry" Sasuke manage to make out, which surprised Kakashi the most.

"we're a team, like you said, let's do this like a team and we will achieve our dream!" he said more to convince Naruto to help him than anything else, and Naruto wasn't fooled but.

"Fine" he sighed jumping down the tree. and standing in front of Kakashi.

"Hey! What are you doing! Get me out!" Said angily sasuke but in his position he loked more like a comic than a terror.

"No. You look fine there, it will give you time to think about the situation instead of giving me crap for me to believe and dig you out"

"RAH SON OF A BITCH..MHMHMHMHM" a part of the soil lift itself from the ground and shut Sasuke's mouth.

"Such language" Said Naruto.

'Doton?'Asked himself kakashi. "Alright, I still have to see what you're worth, and since sasukra is out for a while...But you are denying your own word"

"absolutly not. Like I said, no genin freshly out of the academy can take care of you.

but 1 I'm not any genin...2 I have the element of surprise" Said Naruto showing the eachn number on his fingers.

"Mh...is that so?" 'I didn't know he was cocky as well... Well I was really hoping to teach them but they're not nearly the level of a good team that work well together...'

"What was it?... Ninja technique N°1: Taijutsu" He open his yes, awaking from his lazy self, kicked the floor rapidly with his left foot, creating a missive crater. Sasuke managed to free himself and he helped sakura out of the fighting zone.

"What?!" Kakashi was surprised. 'Impossible!' Naruto jumped toward him at light speed, and even if kakashi managed to block his first attack, it was, first surprisingly strong enough to make him wince in pain, second: useless because there was already a clone above him who made a flip and kick him above the skull.

Kakashi had to use his full speed to avoid Naruto's warth again. But The little bolnd managed to grab him by the Scarf (Yes, kakashi wear a scarf in this, if you wish to know how he fully look, get a look at my blog, there is a picture of him) pulled him toward him and punched him in the face sending him a few feet away.

But kakashi wasn't a bad Jounin, even with the surprise, he managed to make a flip and land on his feet. He rubbed his chin which was really sore now.

'Man, I underestimated him greatly...there is something the Hokage forgot to tell me I think... '

"Ninja technique N°2:Genjutsu"

'How could he have heard that? I was with sakura?!' Asked himself the grey-haired Sharingan vessel.

"You dissapoint me" Too busy with his own question, kakashi didn't even realised that Naruto had already send his attack, and above him were three menacing figure. Arashi, Obito And Rin, his former teammate looking down at him in disgust.

"You're not even worthy of still be alive while we're not" said said in perfect harmony.

"We're not there anymore.." their face became like long dead bodies "We're not laughing

smiling and giggling anymore... It was all because of you" With every word, their voice became deeper and deeper, making them even more monstruous.

* * *

"Little brother" Sasuke had his eyes widen and he was shaking in fear. Itachi was bending over him, "You've always wanted to kill the one who killed your parent."

Sasuke couldn't move, he was petrified, remembering himself run in fear when his brother was walking toward him, the blood of his family still on his ANBU uniform, uniform he was now wearing and had the same amount of blood on it.

"We you're wish is granted...Kill it" Kakashi bend completely over, transforming himself into sasuke himself like a mirror but one was bloody the other wasn't, and one was smiling, the other shaking. "It was you after all"

Sasuke gasp, haveing vision of himself age 7, killing his parents and everyone else.

He winced in pain however, but was really happy of it because everything around him suddenly turned back to the sunny sky of Konoha. A worried sakura looked at sasuke, removing the kunai she had planted in his arm to wake him up from the Genjutsu since a simple Kai didn't seem to be effective in this situation.

Sasuke panted . "Thank you...Sakura" Said Sasuke. She sighed in relieve. Strangly, Sasuke KNEW he just had a really bad memory, and KNEW that it was caused by Naruto's attack, but he didn't remember at all what was it about. Just that it was terrifing.

* * *

Kakashi had to uncover his eyes, unable to reach down for his kunai to arm himself and wake up from this horrible nightmare. It worked. When the Sharingan was activated, he could see through the genjutsu, and easily managed to display it.

Like sasuke, he sighed in relieve when it was done, but Naruto wasn't, he was already on his next move. The same Katon that Sasuke made, but a hundred time wider. Kakashi couldn't dodge, he used a waterfall wall to prtotect himself, but the flamme were thick and he had to put in a lot of chakra to suppress it. When it was over, he was panting, looking at the form of Naruto.

But once again, the blond won't rest until it was all finished. he start to run toward kakashi, and before th jounin could see it, the blond was in front of him, spining with a Wakizashi in his hands.

"Ninja technique number 4! Kenjutsu!" Kakashi was expecting the worst. A leg cut by his own student. but Naruto stopped before even touching his skin. The sound of two falling bell alert him but it was the last on his mind right now.

Naruto only used his blade to cut the thin string connecting the bells to his belt. He grabed them easily.

"Alright" Said Naruto sighing. "And now.." Naruto was reaching for his weapon pouch, Kakashi was on a fighting stance already, wondering what his new and very strange student was wanting to keep fighting now that they had the bells...Well HE had the bells.

But instead he very qucikly pull out the same book as earlier and continue ready, walking toward his tree.

Kakashi supressed his urge to laugh at the light attitude of his sutdent.

When he saw Sasuke and Sakura walking toward the blonds. He Joined them, realizing his sharingan was still out, yes he had showed his last stand to a mere genin. something was wrong with this boy and surelly, what the hokage had on his mind but wouldn't tell him, had something to do with that.

But none of them said a word to Naruto. The two young genin were slightly...frighten. Naruto showed skills today, but not common skill, no, it wasn't normal for a genin to hold a Jounin in difficulty. He didn't seem to really be tired at all, he just sat on the grass, his back against the tree and read.

"Naruto...You are aware that...you should nee one of them bell to pass?"

Naruto had given both of the bell to his teammate.

"A team is a team to the end, we're a whole, just like any field situation, the only one we can count on are your teammate and friends, without them, it could mean the jeoperdy of the entire mission."

"Mh..exelent. I don't think I really need to say that you pass"

The clock rang at this very moment. Kakashi chuckled at the timing. "Alright, we are now officially Team seven and starting tomorrow, we will get our first missions from the Hokage. There is a meal ready for you if you wish"

They all ate their meals. And all of them were observing the completly calm naruto.

Kakashi was happily answering all of Sakura's answer on what it meant now to be a genin and everything else.

Kakashi got a bit closer to naruto, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Heum Naruto?"

"HOLALA" NAruto suddenly got up. Looking at his watch. "I am late, I had to escort my masters to the city.

Naruto transform himself into birds and disappeared. "See ya'" was heard when he was already gone.

The tree sweatdropped.

"His he always like that?" asked Kakashi

"Pretty much" answered Sakura and sasuke at the same time.

"What was those master he talked about?" Asked Sakura

"Well If I'm not mistaken, I heard that Naruto was adopted by the Hyuuga clan, I think when he mean masteer he probably mean the head of the house and his children"

"The Hyuuga?" Asked Saskura

"It's a clan of Konoha like the Uchiha, in time they were rival because they too have a very strong Blood line limit..I am however surprise by that, The Hyuuga wouldn't adopt anyone, especially if they don't have the Byukugan."

"It' is true, but I guess we don't know everything"

"We don't know much of each other to tell the truth" SAid Sakura.

Kakashi smiled Kindly "It is what teammate means, you start with stranger that soon become brother and sister to you."

Sakura smiled and nodded.

* * *

Within the very large and fancy onsen of the City close to Konoha, the Hyuuga were striking a deal with a famous landlord in order for his needed ninja mission, to be

exclusively carried by any memeber of the Hyuuga. It was formal that the family of the Head came along, but since the other two were girls and most of the negotiation happened int he Onsen. They weren't so much needed so they could relax.

Hanabi was always cold with everybody exept her sister, her cousin, and Naruto. And she didn't change of attitude even when engaged in a chit chat by one of the Landlord's Daugther.

Hinata on the other hand was doing great with her conversation with the younger girls that happened to be cousins from the Landlord's daugther. Mutsumi however, the landlorads daugther was getting anoyed by her cold attitude.

"You really need to find yourself a man and waste your energy on him than on brooding or else you won't ever have any friends" Said the girl.

Hanabi huffed. "I don't need a man, They're all perverted with dirty Idea in their mind."

"What makes you say that?" She asked a bit surprised. True, the man were mostly animal, 50 of their mind were around their penises, weither they admit it or not. But it didn't meant that they were all pervert peeking at girls in teh onsen. Well Not ALLL of them, but it was the case of the dirty old and really tall man ducked on the roof, making sketch of the girl in the onsen having some kind of really heated interaction with either other girl or some of the men on the right part of the Onsen. Hanabi pointed at the guy.

"What the hell!" The girl was in rage. Maybe after all, all man were pigs.

"Don't worry, he won't be there long" Said hanabi evenly. looking at what was going to happen next.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Jiraya, the Super-pervert, was enjoying himself, looking at the girls underneath espacilly the wife of a famous landlord he knew about, and the oldest girl of the Hyuuga clan who was well developped on the chest part.

However he was so busy, he didn't realised a young blond man, had climbed to the roof from the man's part onsen, using chakra in his feet, and gave him a flying kick right in the face sending him a few meter away.

"Told ya' "said Hanabi standing up, and Hanabi completly transform herself. She went from broody unemotional girl to cheery love sick girl in one minute.

She stood on the highest rock cheering NAruto

"GO NARUTO GO!" She yelled happily waving. He looked down at the voice and just waved back, smiling slightly. Most of the girl whispered question to each other. O my, have you seen that kick? he climb without using his hand and running right? his he a Hyuuga?

However it seem that the cheering from the girl increased and it greatly helped Hiashi in his negociation, proving the efficiency of their troop, even though Naruto was the best, but that, they didn't need to know, all they had to know was that he was just a genin now which meant to the eye of the landlord that the ninja that will carry on their mission will be at least ten time better.

"What Is your problem ?!"Yelled Jiraya Standing up. Hiwever, after a good look at th young man, he recognized him. 'Hu ho' was in his mind.

"Jiraya-sama? one of the legendary three?" Asked Naruto walking peacefully toward him.

The old man giggle like a dumbass having a stupid face of price on his head.

"Well yeah, I know I'm quite famous, but don't worry I accept your excuse"

"You were peeping at the daugthers of the Hyuuga clan house, rapeing their intimicy. One of them is a person I hold very dearly"

"Hum well you see boy..." Jiraya was surprised by his word, thinking he was approaching to ask his autograph but he knew it was the Kyuubi kid and that he shouldn't joke around with him. So instead he tried to start appologizing respectfully and get quckly the hell out of their. but he wasn't so lucky "..I I...I.." He wasout of word.

"I think I'll kill you" said smoothly naruto and quickly as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"WHAT" Jiraya managed to dodge the punch this time, punch that made an anormous crater in the roof.

'Holy shit he has as much power as Tsunade, better leave quickly'

Naruto bit his thumb and mad a clear line of blood on his chest Tatoo making his Wakizashi appear. He charged Jiraya Who yelled and cried likea baby thinking their was a monster attacking him.

"What are you going to do boy?!"

"I'll cut off your genitale organ to punish you, don't worry, I'm sure you have no use for it anymore"

"NO NOT MY THINGY!"

"Then I'll cut your finger, which mean no more perverted writing or drawing."

"AAHAAAAAAAAAAA" Jiraya ran so fast he disappeared from sight, crying eyes out.

Naruto sighed and made his saber disappeared in a puff of black and blue smoke.

Returning the Onsen, he got the cheered of the female within it(even though some were over Sixty year old and, unlike tsunade, weren't using any Jutsu to better themelve so it was visible .) and the praise of The landlord and most of All Hiashi, first, for protecting the intimacy of his daugther, second, because his little show made the negociation advance greatly and they could be finished before nightfall instead of having to wait to eat in a fancy restaurant and get everybody drunk to make everything move along.

It important after all, having such a good contact with one of the wealthiest man in Fire country was going to imrove greatly the accomodity of the Hyuuga compound, but to Naruto's eye, it was a good point when he will need to pass the Chuunin exam soon, because having teh consentement of an influant man could change everything, and Naruto thought of that when he attacke dJiraya.

Sure enough, since he loved dearly hinata and Hanabi, he was going to let him think pervertly of them, but normally he would ahve taken care of it by just using his birds and getit out of the way.

This Night, he made a big step forward for his dream and his revenge.

* * *

"I'm in position"

"Same thing"

" sigh I'm in position"

"Alright let's go"

Naruto started to talk in his microphone like a football reviewer. "Player number three go through the defense, he pass every single player there is seek the ball, reach it and..."

Naruto gave an incredibly powerful Kick to the Cat of the old lady they had to go find for the twenty seventh time this month, sending said cat far away in the sky. Only a small star was visible before it disappeared complitely from sight.

"NARUTO!" Yelled Sasuke & Sakura

"Maa Maa; Naruto the mission was to retrieve the cat not make it disappear" Said calmly an amused Kakashi.

"I know, my bird will bring it back, but I had to release some pressure. sigh I'm tired of doing this highly low level mission. It shouldn't even be Ranked D but E of F, it's been two month since we are stuck with stupid quest, I don't feel we have any hope to progess with those kind of thing to do, even academy student can do it it's not worth it..."

"Maa Maa...Naruto you perfectly knowhow the ranking system work, you need to accomplish a certain number of D rank mission with succes before to be allowed a C rank, it's only been two month."

"The mission we do, the number of it, and efficiency as well, put together, give a statut to any village, if a village become low, their rival hidden village will take that as a sign of

weakness and attack us, by at least doing a C rank mission, which I think, with three good genin and an exelent Jounin, we can perfectly manage, we will not only break our self from deadly boredom but also grant a greater statut to the village, maybe even promote it to leader of the Five allied."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his skull. He was proud of the thinking of his young student, and given teh great attention the other two were given and the longing in their eyes, they obviously both expect a 'yes' from tehir sensei right now.

" sigh I believe you're right, we will make a request to the hokage, we'll just have to ask him nicely, expose the same argument you point out right now...you know be subttle"

* * *

The door of the Hokage's office explode, surprising the Anbus, chuunins and hokage himself.

"Knock knock!" Said NAruto, annoyance obviously on his face even if he showed very little of it.

"Really subttle" Muttered Kakashi, passing awkwardly his hand in his hair.

* * *

Alright, chapter three is now up I hope you like it, next time, just to warn you, since I really wanted to do the Haku arc, but also include somwhere the beautiful princess Yuki (maybe even include her in the Naruto/harem ...) SO I decided to make a mix of the two, I hope it will come out okay. 


	9. Chapter IV

First of all: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! thanks to all, I love review especially when they are good (I hate them when they are flame however hehe)

second, since people ask me all around get her and her and her in the harem and stuff, I decide to make a final point with Naruto's girls, and there won't be any turning back now.

Yugao, Hinata, Hanabi, Yuki, Femkyuubi, FemHaku, Tsunade and Shizune.

Voila, now that it is done, let us get going within the story. Just so you know, the two next chapter are a sort of filler (but with important information) before I started the Haku/snow country arc. There will eb a big fucking brawl where Naruto explain what happen when he saved Shizune and Tsunade and finally, the Introduction of the deadly and georgous Kyuubi(who is a female as you can see above ), the second part will be put on in a few hoursa s well, no not because I'll write it extra fast but because I nearly finished it already. This chapter and the next were suppose to be only one chapter but it got to long so I had to split it.

* * *

"What's that?"

Sakura looked at her arm where her mother was pointing while the two were finishing

washing the plate the family used for lunch.

She recognised the cut she made to herself to wake up from the oppressing Genjutsu Naruto had put on the whole aera during their bell test.

"It's nothing...I scratch myself"

"Ho...So who are your teammates and teacher honey?"

"My teacher is Hatake Kakashi"

"Is it?"

"You know him?"

"Yes, he is known to be a genin failler, I'm surprise he didn't fail you...I'm relieve as well"

"Yeah, he was tough...I think I wouldn't have passed if it weren't for my teammates"

"So who are they"

"Well the good news is that one of them is Sasuke" Said Sakura with a loving smile

However her mother rolled her eyes.

"Come on sakura, I know you like him a lot, and that he is strong but he is egocentric, you can't rely on a man like that."

"Don't say that of sasuke..."

"Whatever, about your other teammate"

"Well..." Sakura looked out the window... She know she found Naruto very attractive the first time she met him, she lost respect in him when she heard he had the worst grade in class, just enough to barely pass. However he had a sparring match with sasuke who asked him to fight for true and sakura, along the other, discovered that he wasn't the drop out he appeared to be... She found him interesting and attractive again, adding the mysterious part... but after the test...she didn't know how to feel about him. "He's a little strange...He's that new student that came two month ago before the genin final test... He was always silent and never socialize with anybody. He had really bad grade, that's why he's in our team he has the worst grade in school you know...But... during the test with kakashi he proved himself really really talented...maybe more than sasuke"

"Is that so? well maybe that's the kind of guy you should go for instead of sasuke... he might not to the other because he's shy. What's the gentleman name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

CRACK. Sakura's mother, hearing the name cracked the glass she was holding some pieces of glass planting in her hand. Sakura quicky helped out her mother , taking the glass off and sponging the small amout of blodd.

"MOM! Look at this mess, are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah" She sighed. "Did...did you say, your teammate was uzumaki Naruto?"

"Y-yeah?"

"is he a blond kid with whisker mark on his face looking like small scar?"

"Yeah exactly you know him?"

Her mothered showed her curiosity and her fear at the same time. She always thought he was dead since he disappeared from the label years ago.

"Do...Do you wish to invite your teammate and teacher for dinner, we could all know each other" Sakura watched her mother carefully, she seemeed ot have something in mind when asking that, as if the proposition wasn't just a selfless one.

And it was true, She was a nice woman, and she nearly not opposed her husband and daugther's demand on putting her in the ninja academy. But now, she had to know, she had to meet this blond and see how he act and react, if she judge him as dangerous as she think he is, then for the first time she will have to have a big argument with her daugther and make her pull out of team 7 and temporarly from true ninja life to go back in academy while she wait to get transfered into a new team. She wasn't mean however and unlike most villager and ninja in the village, couldn't judge the blond by rumor and prejudice alone.

"about tonight, kakashi already send us home so there won't be mission for us today"

"Alright, just find them and tell them, I'll tell your father and prepare the meal" this time her mother manage to smile even though she was slightly worried none the less.

* * *

Sakura only had to find them, the most difficult should be to find Kakashi, she knew where sasuke lived she followed him there sometimes with the other girl love stuck with his cool demenor. She also knew where Naruto lived since Kakashi explain to them that he was living with the Hyuuga, the head of the Main house being his master.

The only resting was Kakashi. She started with Sasuke of course hoping to maybe get invited inside his large and beautiful home, spend the afternoon with him. She squealed at her thought and her innerself was totally agreeing with her. But the truth was totally different.

"Fine." Cooly said Sasuke at sakura, closing the door in front of her nose.

"Hum yeah I let you alone, you probably need sometimes to dress you up properly and stuff." she said to the door.

* * *

"Well too bad for the lovely afternoon with my love..." Whinned Sakura while going through the Street.

'Something's on your mind?" She looked up and saw Kakashi, hand in his pocket and surprisingly NO pervert book in his hand. But it was probably because next to him was a beautiful yet mysterious red eyed brunette Sakura had only saw picking up one of the teams the day their class got assigned their teachers.

"Hum..Yeah actually , My mother would liek to invite sasuke, naruto and you tonight for diner and know each other a little bit better"

"Yeah? alright that sound good. Did she knew Naruto was in your team or you just said to invite your teammate?"

"N-no she knew but yeah she did act a little wierd when she heard his name though. DO you know what it could be?"

"Sorry to interupt but did you said Naruto Uzumaki was your teammate?" Asked Kurenai, Kakashi's partener.

"Yes, didn't I tell you that?" Asked Kakashi faking inocence.

"I think it slipt your mind" She said dumbstuck.

"See, everyboyd I tell Naruto's my teammate react like that, at least when they're adult, What's up with him? is he a killer or something?"

'Sort of yeah' "No absolutly not it just that Naruto was known to have died very brutally years ago, but he came back a while ago and that can surprise a lot of people"

"What he did do while he disappeared?" asked Sakura curious.

Kakashi seemed to thought about what lie to filter when he thought back about what the Hokage said when he met him.

* * *

Kakashi burst into the Hokage's office, something he never did but there was something he needed to know right now.

"Sarutobi-Sama?"

"Kakashi? are you out of your mind?" Calmly said the Hokage.

"I think it is time you tell me that story about Naruto" Said Kakashi regaining his composure.

"What are you talking about?" asked the hokage faking innocence.

Kakashi sighed at the hokage's little game but he keep his cool. "I, like dozen of people, thought that the rumor of Naruto behing the 4th hokage's son was founded. But after the test I gave him, I doubt it, and I also would like to know what naruto was doing before attempting the academy two month ago."

"Fine. the truth is, you being one of the best teacher, I wanted you to be their teacher, it helped a lot since you volonteered for it but not for the good reason. I can't tell you who Naruto's father is myself but you can ask him, he could be willing to share. The accident everybody talked about that supposely killed Naruto was acctually a mob wanting for his head. He revealed an incredible power no man could have and massacred everysingle mobber."

Kakashi's only eye widen but after the show he had during the bell test, he was only half surprise. At least it was an explaination...sort of.

"He was transferred to the Hyuuga house after that to protect his identity, we didn't counter the rumor of his death to help it and Naruto got inroled in the ANBU. We sealed away a big part of his power within his own body when he asked it. in one year he was ANBU captain and in Two he was Hunter-nin general. You never knew because he was transfered in in your last year as an ANBU and his identity was protected as usual for only a few person to know who he was.

Two month ago, while Shizune and Tsunade one of the legendary three were close

to our village, they found themselve face to face with an army made of a thousand of missing-nin shinobi. they got injured and could have dided if Naruto hadn't passed by.

he, however just came back from two double S ranked mission that injured him greatly already, and some of those missing were powerful. Even if he extermined the menace,

he was so badly injured within his inner body and inner coil, he was going to die, and not even Tsunade's talent could repair that, not in the short time they had that is. So what I had to do is brake the seal I made in order for his innerself to reapear and cure him. It worked, and since he didn't want to go back to the monster he said he was before, I put the seal back but because of the amount of chakra and chakra control needed, I couldn't put it back exactly like it was before. He is now slightly weaker than he was when in the ANBU force, that's why I aske dhim to go back as a genin, but I'm sure you realized he failled the academy on purpose in order for him to be in the best team and go up the rank quickly."

"..."

"Do you want to sit?"

"Yes please" Kakashi put his butt on the chair, allowing his mind to let the information sink in, and it was a lot to take.

"I know there is no exeption exept within the ANBU, nut I think genin isn't exactly the best position for him" Said kakashi "I was surprise sur but I'm sure if he gave it all he had and me too, he could beat me... I actually flipped when he put one of his Genjutsu on me"

"Yeah that's Naruto, he is exelent in most category and everytime he have to fight somebody he don't want to hurt, he use some of the most powerful genjutsu he have on them to quickly end the fight. However his scaring jutsu aren't targeted so everybody within a large range feel it. And I felt it too it is...disturbing. But beside that I assure you he is serious, hard working and even though he hide it well, very considering for his friends and family"

"... I see"

"Something else I don't wish to share happened to Naruto when he was seven and in the ANBU. after that I always wanted to find an occasion to put him in a regular team, I was affraid of him to be like the Root memeber, out of name, out of emotion out of love. When the chance showed itself I took it."

"I see... I think you're right... di you know he wanted to be Hokage?"

"He said that?" Nearly laughed the hokage.

"I talked to him a little today after he got back from the meeting his master had with a landlord. He was"Kakashi had a kind fatherlike smile on his face "He seem to be fond of the eldest Hyuuga heir, Hinata I think her name is. She was leeping on his lap while he read a book."

"Yeah they are noturious to be an Item but sadly. Probably because of Naruto's Nature and inner demon, and Hinata's duty, The Hyuuga council have forbidden their love and their was nothing Hiashi could do about it."

"I seen that's a real pity, they look cute together. Judging by their closeness I'm sure they sneak out to date even though they are forbidden" Said kakashi as a joke but the Hokage looked slightly sad.

"No I'm afraid not, Naruto was, gravely punished to had a flesh relationship with one of the heiress"

"You mean?"

Sex of course"Yes" Sarutobi didn't had to point it out it wasn't useful. "He was whipped to flesh 20 time for such crime, and since Kyuubi's power are controlled by the second seal I put on, he couldn't heal himself. They threaten to make it double to HER if she ever cross their law again, their uncalled law of no demon could ever be happy with any member of the Hyuuga."

Kakashi was sick and he could ahve destroyed the floor with a kick to pass his anger, but he knew it couldn't change anything so he regain his composure again and forgot about it.

"I'm sad to hear it. When I came ot him, we chatted a little, He told me his dream was

to Become the Next Hokage, to be the best of them all by realising something none of the other had been able to do so far."

"This boy, will do great I tell you and he will be probably the best hokage the leaf as ever known I'm sure"

"I just wonder...I don't doubt his abbility but...I wonder how he single ended a thousand missing-nin by himself, being wonded already and with his power reduced by some seal"

"You should ask him that yourself, Naruto's isn't exactly talk active so he don't always share his mission, but if you talk to him I'm sure he'll be more than happy to answer"

* * *

"He got lost on the way of life" Said kakashi. They all sweatdrop at the excuse that came out of Kakashi's mind without thinking, such an habbit for him to tell it to everybody, he didn't realise it was completly stupid now.

"WHAT?!"

"No matter, I'll see you tonight for dinner"

"What wait?! alright fine see ya'. 8p.m and don't be late!"

"Yeah yeah" said the kakashi that already left followed by Kurenai.

'Was he on a date?"' she giggle mischiviously 'that's some black mailling product I think'

She sighed to gather her courage "Alright, two down one more to go...I hoep he won't kill me"

* * *

"Can I help you" Politly but a bit coldly asked one of the Hyuuga that was passing with his with close to the entrance of their compound and that saw the pink haired girl enter.

"Hum yes sir" Said sakura intimidated as usual by those eyes they had. "I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki he's my teammate"

"Ha him." the man grumble "Take this door turn left and it's the last door on your right."

Sakura bowed respectfully "Thank you sire"

She followed the man's instruction and found herself quickly at the end onf the long corridor, at least for a normal house it was long. but for a mansion, maybe it wasn't that long. She took her courage and hoped he wasn't the kind of person grumpy that will put another of those horrible Doujutsu on her.

She knock on the Door. "Naruto? it's sakura are you there?"

No answer, she waited a little and started to kncok three time again but was sharply interrupted when she got to the second knock.

"Yeeeeeees?" said softly Naruto with a visible hint of irritation in his voice. Sakura could understand and prayed for a safty for a second, even though right now she was more concentrate on the almost Naked and very hot body she had in front of her, something she never saw before beside her dream of Sasuke.

Naruto seem slightly wet but it seem to be from sweet and not shower. He only wore a large black pygama pants made of silk, the one that usually goes with a Kimono. She could really admire for the first time his well builded body, sure he wasn't as tall as sasuke, and barely as tall as her but he was matured on that part for sure, plus this large Tatoo he had on the right part of his body made him look like a badboy. But those eyes, even if light blue and refreshing, were still frightening her because of the slit like pupil.

"Haruno?" said Naruto, waking up sakura from her observation and comparaison between Naruto's body and Sasuke's.

"Yeah sorry I'm not bothering you?"

"Who's at the door baby?" Said a female voice. Sakura was stunned at the beauty of the naked girl that came and encircled her arm around Naruto's chest, hiding hers behind his body, but Sakura could still pick up detail of her.

She was as tall as naruto, had neck lenght if not Jaw length wine like red hair, the same color goes for her eyes that seem piercing and glowing. she had a pale sking a bit like hinata's and wore a red lipstsick as well. Her body seemed to be the one Sakura dreamed to have, slim but not skinny, nor showing sight of fat. A nicely rounded rear, and average size breast cup, not as big as Hyuuga hinata but still nice and soft to her opinion.

She felt a bit sadden tha tnaruto found himself a girl and din't even gave her a glance, but she also told herself that if Naruto coul dhave such a beauty, then she is a long way to go to reach sasuke's heart who, to her eyes, could find much more attractive girl than Naruto since she thought of sasuke as someone much more attractive than her blond teammate.

"Be-b-eb-eb I heum I I I Hi! I'm Haruno sakura genin of Konoha, sho are you?" finally stuttered out the dumbfounded Kunoichi.

The woman, Sakura could only say she is a woman because she seemed older than both herself and Naruto, plus by standard, if she was naked with an equally naked Naruto, she probably wasn't a virgin anymore, but Sakura had no idea who she was, yet her frightening smile scared her to death and if naruto decided to come, she hoped he wouldn't invite her or she'll probably give her parents her strock before sunrise.

The woman took the hand Sakura was Holding and shook her.

"Hi sakura, I am Kyuubi murder and Cannibale, who are you?" Sakura's eyes widen even more and now she was definitly scared to death. Judging by the average (yet calm and kind) smile she had, she wasn't joking and Naruto didn't gave any sign of care at all.

"I ..Heum..."

"Listen I think you confuse her a little" nicely said Naruto, more like a mentor than a person wanting to mock the poor deadscared girl. "Why don't you go back to bed and I'll join you in a minute"

She nodded and gave him a seductive smile sakura ream to be able to give her sasuke-kun, for him to sink within it. He kissed her briefly on the lips and she left, only giving her a small glance, her smile not disappiering but, it seem that now that she had kissed the blond boy, it was kind peaceful smile, more than a killer-like maniac smile.

"Sorry about that Haruno, She isn't use to stranger"

"It's no problem"

"How can I help you?" To her surprise, even though she obviously interrupted their love-making session (even though Sakura couldn't see any more than visible 'tent' in Naruto's pant), and she disturbed a little his little girl friend that called herself Kyuubi(Nine tails? what a slutty name! unles...it's to look like this fox that murdered hundred of person twelve years ago.)he didn't seem to be angered at all. Quite the opposite, he was charming polite and seem nearly happy to see her, which was actually the opposed attitude that Sasuke held.

"Right, my parents would like me to invite my teammate and also when they heard you were on my team, they asked me if I could invite you as well. Would you be available tonight at 8pm"

"Your parents asked to invite me?" asked Naruto a bit surprised.

"Hum, yeah! They seemed a bit confused when they heard your name... well my mothe ras actully I haven't talked to my father yet about it, but Kakashi told be it was because their was a rumor of you been killed when you were five so I guess she was surprise to hear about you again"

"Mh I suppose...Alright I'll come."

"Do You want me to pick you up?"

"No don't bother" He bit his thumb and made a hand seal and a cute little white approt appeared in his hand. "Just take him with you his name is Kao. I'll just have to follow his aura and I'll find your house"

"Right...well see you tonight"

"Good bye Haruno" He politly said. She blushed fiercly when she was finally out of sight but her innerself, that finally regain her spirit, had stars in her eyes thinking back at what she just saw.

'Maybe he's the kind of boy you should go after' her mother sing in her mind.

'Maybe yes after all, I don't feel like I feel for sasuke yet about him but, he is kind generous, insanly good looking and very powerful...RAAAAH what am I thinking, he already have a girlfriend and she is much more good looking than me. Plus she pull out for him and I know I'm not ready for those kind of thing. sigh'

* * *

**Dingdong**

Sakura went to open the door and was stunned at the sight. it was Kakashi, sure he was wearing his usual Jounin outfit, just without the gear, sure he seemed as lazy as usual and stoned with his "Yo" everytime he salute them, but the stunning part: HE WAS ON TIME!

Sakura invite him in and now that they were all here, everybody finaly could leave the foyer to go in the living room where the table was set. The Haruno wasn't as healthy as a clan like the Hyuuga or the Uchiha, but with their business on import/export, they earned a lot of money and had a very prestigious home. In the foyer, where the fireplace was lit, sasuke was calmly sitting in one of the armchair and only gave a nod when Kakashi and sakura appeared to announce that the meal could finally start. Sakura's father was interrupted in his conversation on artistic influance and economic with Naruto, and, judging by the look he had, he already liked the blond boy, and his company will reacha new rank next month when he'll apply the changes the young genius advice him.

Kao flow toward his master when they reached the living room, leaving his resting place above the office where was exposed some nicelooking Chinese plates.

Naruto pet him on the head, before he would discard himself but...

"Naruto is hot! Naruto is Hot" Squeeked the bird bouncing his head up and down.

Sakura slapped her blushing face. That stupid bird repeat her daydream of the evening to the concerned person.

"It looks like he really like you" Chuckled Kakashi to Naruto, trying to make Sakura's embarassement a bit lesser, by making the other think it was the bird that had a crush on Naruto by saying that he was Hot.

Sakura's parent chuckled, knowing it had nothing to do with the bird's desire. "Right. Well Bon appetit Everybody" SAid Sakura's mother witha very Japanese accent when she ponouced the frensh words.

They all put their hand together as usuall and said "Itadakimasu" (spelling? Can't find an english/japanese translator that give me the phonetic version of the word so. whatever)

* * *

Here you go. End of part I of what you could consider a filler within the story line. Next time, the explaination of WHo is this lovely lady (even though everybody know who it si but how she got here...is interesting and kinda sexy so a part of the next chapter won't be for the Prude) No I am not adding Sakura to the Harem but I think it is logical for her to find her teammate attractive especially if he is muscular good looking and sweaty.

See ya everybody and good night.

JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! Lol.


	10. Chapter V

Alrght, as I said before, This isn't exactly a new chapter but it's the second part of the splitted chapter regarding the 'Diner at the Haruno' arc.

* * *

They all started to eat and all of them enjoyed greatly(even sasuke) the food Miss Haruo made for them, wish had a very nice combination of salty and sweat taste that felt like a firework with every bit they had. Miss haruno however took spend 80 of her focus on Naruto seeking any flaw in his obvious perfect mannerism and politeness. However during the diner they came to exlain that he was living with the Hyuuga and she was sure it had something to do with that, beside his incredible calm and his beyond imagination intelligence(and yet she was familiar with Shikamaru adn his father), that could have lead to his gentleman-like and aristocratic attitude that charmed even her.

His voice was soothing, and even though his tongue was sharp at time, he never lead her to think he was the diabolic monster anybody thought he was years ago and still think nowaday.

The blond kid didn't show it but Miss haruno could feel he was unconfortable on the subject when they discussion came to familly. Something Kakashi made the obvious mistake to lead to. Sasuke who also had a bad exeriance conserning familly went even more silent than he usually was, flashback of his own tragedy in mind.

"I don't wish to talk about my father, People often judge me through his reputation, even though some don't need that to miss judge me isn't it?" It wasn't a real question since he continue to talk immediatly after that, but when Miss haruno caught the hint of a glance directed at her, she immediatly realized that from the beginning, he knew she invited him to test him and that indeed in the deapth of her mind she thought of him still as the devil everybody saw him as. She felt unconforable at that sure but she still thought relived to know who was going to spend years of ,sometimes dangerous, Ninja mission with her daugther.

Even sasuke went a little higher in her respect, he sure was a discreet person but he knew how to share and interact from time to time wish made him a bit more of a social person and less Emo-obsessed boy in her mind. but he was still reserved, none carring, and sometimes arogant.

"As for my mother, I didn't knew her well she died when I was three year old"

'Three? if I calculate well it's when the Kyuubi attacked and when he became the vessel of it...Could he have lost his mother to that demon as well? if the villager knew they tryied to kill someone that was in the same situation as they were...they surely would feel bad...And I do to now'

Miss haruno thought as the blond kid talked about his mother.

"She was Yukiho Uzumaki, not avery known person in the village, she didn't became a ninja, she was just born here. An innoncent woman, child of Nature... probably the only person that ever lived, able to warm the cold dead heart of my father...He changed with her... It was something she had by Nature" Resumed Naruto his chin resting on the back of his hand, looking deep in thought while looking at the moon, a blurry picture of her mother dancing with his father. One of the only thing her remembered of the two of them together. He only had one picture of her, but just like every time she still had the brightest smile on it.

Sakura felt once more lost in his eyes, probably the charm his mother had, he had as well, something seh knew a lot of people felt around because even if he seem cautious by nature and had sometimes a snake mouth, he still attracted people to know him better, something that even happen to people left in the darkness like sasuke, something that happened to her parents, something that happened to hinata whom she often seemed to be observing the blond, something that happened to kids in their class and something that happened as well to her and to the Hokage's grandson.

She remembered the funny yet annoying interaction they had with him.

* * *

It was the day they were handing their official document as ninja, after having took their individual picture. They all looked emotionless like the Hokage asked them to do, no smile or sign of threat. The Landlord after all needed to find interest in the person they hired.

While the Hokage was reading the information they wrote on themselves, while suddenly, a young kid appeared from the opening door.

"Gramps'! Today I become hokage by showing I'm better than ARGH!" he put his foot on his too long scarf and fell head first on the floor. The Hokage sweatdrop as did the Three ninja in the room. The Shuriken he was holding and that could have hurt him fell on the floor six feet away.

"YOU! IT'S YOU WHO TRIPPED ME!" He yelled pointing his finger at Naruto who he, actually point out randomly.

"Hue...you tripped on your own scarf"

"Impossible'" He arrigantly said. "I am the grand son of th third hokage after all, and a higly skilled ninja, I can't trip on my scarf."

"Mh. but you have to do jutsu to be a ninja" calmly said Naruto."don't you?"

"Of course but" he rubbed the back of his head, a clear sign of emabrassement"I only know one" He regain his determined face "But it is really powerful, and I'm sure I'll win against you with it...Here we go, SEXY NO JUTSU!" He transformed himself in a pretty naked girl but wasn't really attractive.

The Hokage put his hand on his forhead.

"That's pathetic" SAid Naruto sweatdopping.

Konohamaru became himself again. "Why is it?" he asked anoyed.

"Because you don't work on the detail, the fact that a girl is naked can distract many man but if the girl is average and unattractive, it won't do any harm."

"Mh...never thought of it like that, what do you suggest boss?"

"Boss?"

"Yes, a person able to quickly understand how to improve such a low technique as mine into a deadly distraction is obviously worthy of being my superior, my Boss"

"Mh fine" chuckled NAruto."You can't exactly understand what most man are attracted to woman, at lest on the obvious line. But you'll realized that certain proportion of woman, certain position like seductive and demanding, cool make any man's skin crawl, an that will give you enough tme to attack him"

"Mh I see..I'm too young for th woman part maybe but not for the ennemy after all, they don't care ho old I am do they?"

"No" Sighed naruto "I guess not" he was saying that while thinking at the forty man and woman that attacked him while he was much younger than that boy, not that becomeing a sexy woman would have suddenly helped at the time but he thought it could give the kid something to focus on.

"Could you show me then boss?!"

"Konohamaru we are kind of busy could you come back later when we're done?" asked the Hokage even if he was surprise on how Naruto was able to cut his grand son off his usual arogant attitude against other.

"HONORABLE GRANDSON" Yelled a Paning Jounin.

"Dammit" muttered Konohamaru.

"I've finally found you, you shouldn't skip your ninja traing young master, let us go back"

NAruto saw the obvosu 'cry for help' in the Youngster's eyes when the Jounin rant on how important it was for him as the son of the Third hokage, to be an able Shinobi when growing up.

"Look" Softly said Naruto while slowly standing up and joining him. Ebisu finally realized who it was and seemed to not be thinking kindly of him. "I'll show you an exemple and ou can work on it, observe well the mannerism, the demanding attitude the pose, the figure and even the voice and you'll see how to make people knees go weak even for closet pervert like Ebisu and The hokage"

"HEY!" Yelled ebisu.

"Hu ho, I hope he won't..." asked himself the hokage who, unlike Ebisu, knew what he was talking about.

Sasuke and sakura showed surprise in their eyes, even if they were used to Naruto's saracstic joke after two month of academy with him; didn't know what he had in mind.

He only made the Usual Transformaton seal and transformed himself into Tsunade with shorter hair and fully naked, her perfetly shaped body and even her more than obvious chest ere conserved, his right hand was in her hairs the other resting above her left breast.

She was winking, her legs slightly crossed to not let her genital organ appear to obviously,

"I ant you my angel" She softly said in a voice that wasn't Tsunade's but a high pitched version of her and that seemed to be the kind of thing a woman squeek out when reaching an orgasm.

The hokage, sasuke, ebisu and Sakura fell on the floor and passed ou from the bloodloss that escaped their noses in the sight of the georgous woman.

Naruto transformed back in himself.

"WOOOOW" Made Konohamaru while looking at the victim."that was a nice job Boss! Even the girl fell down is she the kind that like girls?"

"No I had to put a genjutsu on her it's an illusion technique, for her to have a different sight, but you know the effect can be the same sometmies with girl if you show them a beautiful naked man."

"Whow you're so clever boss..Can you teach me?"

"Sorry kiddo, but I won't have the time, plus you have to know, since you wanted to take your grand father's job like you said, that in life their is no short cut, sometimes you're help sometimes you have to work alone, it is what makes you grow"

Sakura slapped both of them on the head with her inhuman strenght but it wasn't much for Naruto who was extra strong. However Konohamaru fell hea first on the ground.

"HAVE YOU TWO KIDS DONE WITH YOUR PERVERT JOKE?!"

* * *

Sakura laughed in her mind, she was a bit annoyed by the pervert technique but she , now that she thought back at it, really funny and a great prouf of Naruto's hability to change people.

When the dinner was over, she told everybody good night, letting them go back to their home and was relieved when her mother didn't ask for her to be removed of her team. She was even more happy when She said, hopefully as a joke, that any person like herself would be happy to have him as a Son-in-law. But the smile her parents gave her was probably meaning otherwise.

"What?" She asked wondering what that look was.

"Come on honey, I thought I was going to spend diner with you looking all the time at sasuke but you were concentrate on him. I'm sure you have some thought don't you?"

Her father only chuckled to second that motion.

"What? no nooo I..."

"ha HA"

"Maybe a little but...It's no use he have a girl friend and... I'm nothing like she is...even though she is kind of strange"

"Strange how is that?"

"She said she ate people"

Their jaw dropped on the ground. The look of thought in their daugthers eyes showed them she wasactully reporting it and not joking.

"But I guess it was just a joke" She laughed as her parents did, reassured that it was a lie( or thought it was --) "But I tell you she is sure a beauty like I've never saw before... And even if he broke up with her, I'll have to stand in line, their is already Hinata that's after him so it's no use"

"Come on girl, since when My little sakura is so ddefeatist? You know what they say, everything is fair in love and war."

She only laughed at that. She knew she had no chance in romance, but she was happy if she could have him as a friend because she knew she could rely on his advice and any kind of help.

"Naruto"

"No need to call, I knew you were following me" Said Naruto looking back with a soft smile at his Teacher.

"He he, I guess I'll have to work on my stealth"

"If you want to kill be, otherwise I think it's pretty good"

"Mh. There is thre thing I'd like to know if you're willing up to sharing" Fatherly asked Kakashi, showing he meant nothing wisted behind his act, Just a concerned Teacher.

"You ca always ask after that. I'll judge if I can talk about it"

"Thanks. First of all I want you to know that I already know about, what happened twelve years ago, you as an ANBU etc. The battle of two month ago and the sealig and unsealing

Naruto nod

"I just wonder, even if it is out of the subject. Now that nobody can hear, and that you, I hope, know that you can trust me on never judging you by your relative, I would like to know who is your father?"

"... Fine"

He told Kakashi his father name (No I won't tell you yet, don't wanna spoil the surprise )

And Kakashi's eye became wide as soccer ball.

"You mean the.;;"

"Yes"

"The one that..."

"Yes"

"He's your..?"

"Yes."

"Wow...I guess I really didn't thought underneath the underneath this time, He wasn't even in my list of theory"

"Well I'm a big surprise ain't I" He said jokingly, not turning his head to him but looking straight at his goal, which was th Hyuuga Coupomd in front of him.

"Second question: What happened after go got separate from Shizune and Tsunade?"

This time Naruto looked at Kakashi. He was just wanting to know the limit of his skills, how far he could go until he was on the verge of death. But he played along.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"I WANT THEIR HEAD!" Yeled the leader of the army as they started to run toward the young blond who in return ran toward them._

_'I was out of chakra and even making the slimest Kage bunshin wouldn't have made me lose the battle. So I kept it to the sword.'_

_When he was about to collaps with the army, he suddenly disappeared from sight._

_They all stopped._

_'My only avantage, with their number, my tireness and the blood that anybody could smell all over me, was the lowlight their was thanks to the knight, my discretion and their size against my small one'_

_Naruto was in the middle of the crowd, on one knee, both of his arm at the ready. they all whispered stuff like 'where is he?' 'they already killed him?' 'What are we waiting for?' 'where did he go?' 'Watch out, maybe he's not alone'_

_And the massacre started. As he said it to Kakashi, they were all highly muscular thief, but not exactly skilled Shinobi even though one of two were giving him difficutly, having justsu that held him down. But it was easier for him, with his small size to infiltrate btween the enemy lines._

_The leader however, was using a technique similar to the Hyuuga and cut the chakra coil within the body itself. Whena brnch was cut from teh base, bothe of th cut off part, encircle themselve around his muscles and organs, slowing him down every time._

_He lost his weapons , the man picked him up by the collar, ready to kill the kids that nearly destroyed his army exept for a few man still able, or close of someone still able._

_He was about to kill him, using his blade of chakra to deconect his chakra coil from the source of it within his brain._

_"One last word?" Said the man cockily._

_"Yeah" Said Naruto, blood flowing out of his mouth as he talked. He oppened his eyes and they became red like blood. "You look tasty" he said with a smile and he bite off the man's nose. The man was disturbed by teh pain, surprise and anger, tha Naruto managed to grab his tanto on the floor and cut both his hand. He then jumped on the man and devored him._

_When he finaly had bite the man's heart off with his teeth, he looked up to the moon in relieve. It was over and he allowed himself a little peace. When he looked to the side at the remaining men, his eyes turning back to blue. Scared to death, they all ran away._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"Shouldn't I be pissing myself right now?" asked Kakashi hearing the statement of Naruto.

"It's your call. I let Kyuubi slightly penetrate through my mind ot give me an acess of adrenaline that gave me enough strenght to kill him. The side effects were that Kyuubi's habit of Cannibalisme penetrate my mind and I ate him alive. Not that I'm complaining he WAS tasy and that felt goo to see his scream of agony when He on the other hand, dreamed of hearing the same sound coming from children of our village."

...'He's completly mental...Well half of it...maybe just five persant but still, it's scar the shit out of me sometimes'Thought kakashi.

"About that last question? I'd like to get in now" Indeed they were both next to the Hyuuga compound.

"Sorry. It actually is connected to whe you just said. Sakura said their was a girl with you, she actually was more obsessed with the knowledge of pre-marital sex and teh beauty of the girl she could never reach but. She said The girl had red hair red eyes and called herself Kyuubi, and shared her habbit of eating people. I told her it was a joke but from the story you just told me...It wasn't wasn't it?"

"Of course, how could I hide it from such a clever man" Sarcasticly said Naruto.

"He he. But still, my last question is, how long have you been in contact with the Kyuubi?is the seal weaken? should we fear from ...'her'? and how come she's a girl in the first place? and how do you make get her out?"

"That's a long single queston" said Naruto.

"I know, sorry."

Naruto pull out his book. "I really wanted to know what happened next" murmured Naruto.

"Come on Please"

"Fine" Naruto put his book back in his pocket. "I made contact with her when i was seven year old. The seal gave her a connection to me, which gave her a human form and make her grow as I do, when I was seven she appeared seven and now she appear fifteen...well a little older if you count the size of her..."

"PLEASE! no detail"

"It was a strange first meeting."

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_In a beautiful and glowing whte corridor, a Seven year old Naruto slowly sinked through the ceiling as if it was some kind of thick water, and he fell on his knee, usinghis hand to control his balance._

_He looked around and started to walk within the corridor toward the aura he was feeling, the drak aura that, more he got close to it, more it seemed to have burned and tainted the walls around him and the ceilling and floor, which had turned from white to dark._

_The source of it was one door with the Sign "CELL" On it._

_'Come closer child' Whispered ad echoed a girl like voice within the hallway._

_He entered and found himself in front a large cube like room. nearly every part of the walls and ceilling were as burned as the hallway. In front of him , was a cell, ad inside the cell, nothing had changed color._

_It was a very plain cell, just one bed and one prisoner, that's it. Said prisoner was a Seven year old girl with red hair like blood and the same eyes. whearing a dark silky Kimono that looked great on her. She looked really pretty and naruto, even though he had a small knowledge on the subject yet, knew she would make a very beautiful woman when she'll get older (which she had)._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"That's how I met her. I woke up after that, thinking it was a dream. but after a month i managed to control thos vision to make it clear for me it asn't a dream. We intrudced ourselve. At first she didn't repected me at al and hated me to guts"

"Is that so? what could hve made her change from hate to...hum...desir.."Was the only word he could find wihout saying how a girl that hate a guy can manage in her conscious to end up fucking him brainlessly.

"She hated me becaus eI was a hman, something she had no repect for, but since she was inside me, she knew of the incidet when I was five and she had a smal hint of respect for me. after a while she started to give up insulting me and trying to rediculize me. Probably because she saw that I gain much more force each day and that soon I would become even stronger than her. I guess that it soften her a little. She's a girl of power and, a bit like Hanabi, she's attaccted by, even more power. And she grew into her own body, as a human. When reaching twelve, she had the urges of any teenage girl, and she thought of me to be the only person worthy of...you know...fuck her "

"I guess" Kakashi sweatdropped at the choice of word he tryied to evoid himself.

"however her room wasn't behind some bars that held her but some kind of invisble wall, unallowing either me or her to go to the other side. Even though he more we were growing with each other, the more we were attacted to each other, mentally and Phisically speaking"

'Feel like a daddy wanting to give his kid THE TALK' Chuckle Kakashi mentally.

"But thing strange for the best two month ago"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK** (Watch it. This is rated M for a reason, if you read it and are prude none the less, skip this part)_

_'It was just after the ritual.'_

_Naruto, just like when he was seven, appeared in the white corridor by sinking through the ceilling. He reached the CELL door that had no brun mark on it._

_'When she grew up with me, lets say she became more human...a little bit, and soften enough for her evilness to stop tainting the 'Physical mind' I made for myself.'_

_When he entered the door, She was looking stunning in her Kimonoand was close to the usuall separation between the outside and her cell._

_She put her hand up as if touching such invisble wall. He looked up, down left, and did the same. There was no more wall, they grabbed slowly each others hand._

_After taking a look at their finger touching one another, they looked into eachothers eyes._

_"There's no more wall" He said "Why didn' t you...escape"_

_"I couldn't...I didn't want to"_

_Grabbed his lips with hers and lustfully kissed him. He returned the kiss with double power and got close to the bed. She undressed him whil he did the same to her, the two of them falling within the sheets of the beautiful large bed._

_He discovered every inch of her body with hs lips and longue as she, on the other hand was rubbing his hair with one hand and massaging his erecting member with the other hand, the wetness of both their sweat starting to act as lubricant on both of their bodies._

_He penetracted her with one powerful truth, which made her feel like a thousand of climax, the orgasme she missed from her old life, were now a hundred time increase with her new body. The sensation were arousing and she loved it. She bit him on the neck to keep her from screaming the second time he trust into her. Her hand behind his neck she let her back softly rest on the bed, to allow him more confort with the growing number of back and forth movement he made on her, and also for him to look at her body, the body she loved him to lust after._

_He put one of her legs up,across his body, allowing his penetraction to be much deeper and she couldn't hold it, she screamed in delight and her juice escaped her womanhood._

_They changed position after that first release that end up behing common on the both of them since Naruto let himself go inside her after she did, her delightful scream ad her arousing if not 'kinky' claw planted in his back were the perfect ingrediant to make him reach the clmix o fhis pleasure. At least the first of a long serie._

_She was above him, moving her hips along with his still holding erection, the passage had become wet from sweat and the two of them's product so they could go faster and long without feeling too much arouse to stop. He grabbed her jiggling breast as she bounced above him like a Horseman on an unruly Animal. It was heaven for both of them._

_He turned her around completly to have his chest against her back and entered her again, much deeper, but they didn't stay long like that, she felt her arms becoming week, she let her head rest on teh pillow, while he inserted her repeatingly. But in this position, it was much more deep, much more enjoyable and much more tight inside her. They quickly released again._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"After that I turned her around and..."

'Is this guy for real? he talk to me about all of this without any shame' Kakashi however was blushing red and had a nosebleed.

"Well anyway, you get the Picture"

"I..I am... Hum see ya' " Said a still shocked Kakashi going beck toward his home.

* * *

"I think it would be time for us to get a real mission"

Said NAruto after having make the door of the Hokage's blow up.

"Hu yes right away" He said witha nervous smile.

"Hokage-sama, you can't give them a mission they are too unexperimented. Plus you're not gonna listen to an unrespectful brat?" whispered the ANBU rookie that was wth the hokage in the meeting room.

"Are you nuts? that guy scar the shit out of me Man, give him a C rank misson quick before he decide to do his genjutsu thingy" SAid the Hokage in panick mode.

Iruka quikcly looked for and gave the hokage a scroll with C written on it. Sarutobi took a look.

"Wel this one seem perfect." He turned to the ANBU"You can let them in"

Said masked man walked toward the waiting room and openned the door to let it...

* * *

TINDINDUMMMM! Voila voila, this is the end of this chapter.

Next time finally start THE SNOW COUNTRY MISSION starring HAKU(who is a girl) and ZABUZA(who's still a guy) and Princess YUKI(who is really hot)

Tchao.


	11. Chapter VI

yeah this is now the begginning of the Snow country / Haku arc.

First of all I want to thank ALL of you for your great review.

and sorry for the late and short chapter, i just felt a bit low on motivation latly

plus I couldn't update story in for a week. Some problem with the website.

Just a little information in case some of you wondered:

This fanfiction is actually the script basis of what I really planned for this Story:

A comic book (in the form of a webcomix). I just earned Photoshop CS2 finally. And I'll

use the free time I have in this week to, hopefully, finally start with the first chapter(or prologue).

but if I start working on this comic book, it will obviously delay my fiction posting so don't blame me for it .

The style won't be exactly the one from naruto so don't be surprise if the character don't look alike

exactly as original plus remember that the main character start when they are as old as they are in Shipuunden(or Next gen hehe).

well, here goes nothing hue.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, I think we have a problem" Said the ANBU the hokage had send to retrieve 

the client that Team seven was suppose to handle. However, comming out of the room seemed to be two man worried, in distress.

One of them was tall and skinny and the other however was short and fat. They seemed to be wealthy judging by there cloths.

"What is going on now?" sighed the hokage.

'If this thing fail, Naruto's gonna kill me for sure' He thought.

"She's gone" Said the smaller man.

"Ho dear" sighed the hokage rubbing his forehead, while sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, even kakashi had the dicentcy to look confused. Naruto however didn't care much, he just found funy the way those two man were acting. The small and fat one, who also seemed to be the strongest of the two, was the most emotionnnal, his eyes were red from the tears he had wiped off with his sleeve before entering the office. The other one, who probably was one of those modern, metro sexual, a streight man, acting and dressing like a bitchy little girl, seemed to be stoic and a money worry type.

"If she don't come back before tonight , we're gonna have a humongous budget cut."

Said the stick-like man.

"You always mater about money you imbecile!" Said the cry-baby "It's not a matter about your dumb movie anymore it's about snow-counry's sake!"

"MY MOVIE IS DUMB?! you're gonna have it you little scum-bag" said the man taking a stupid fight stance.

"ENOUGH!" SAid loudly Naruto to the now fighting men. The killing entent wave he was spreading stopped the two men, and the people in the romm that didn't understood why the hokage was obeying to a pompous little boy, now knew the reason why.

He was a scarry young man sometimes.

"Now explain the situation please" said the blond young man with a much calmer voice now that the dark wave returned to it's owner.

"We are running a movie on the situation in Snow country right now. The Princess of Snow country Yuki Omeda, is making an important deal with a very famous bridge builder called Tazuna. "

"Our country of Snow is..."

"Sorry I'm late, did I miss something?" Said a large and muscular man, holding a bottle of booze.

The two sighed. "Yes Tazuna, our main actress is missing you drunk slug!"

"Ho, how sad" Said the drunk man. "She always run away, what else is new?"

"What is exa ctly going on?" Asked Kakashi, annoyed by the fight those three men have all the time."

The fat and small man regain his compsure "The situation is grave in snow country, our economy is going further and further down because we are cut of from the other country and a devil man is taking advantage of this situation to take full control of our land, overrulling the Princess who should be in charge."

"A man...Who?" asked Kakashi

"He is named, Gatou"

"Hum, gatou of the Gatou organisation, one of the ten ealthiest man on earth?"

The three nodded. "He hired some thieves while we were returning with Tazuna whom was working in a secluded place, a few milles away. Several men were killed and our princess was almost harmed. we managed to fight them back but we certainly aren't prepared for such situation. That's why we came here, to hired Ninja"

"But is it really a C-rank mission?" Asked Sakura "I mean, D-rank are only one rank lower and it is much easier."

"Sakura, rank mission englobe several different level within it, there is some higher level of D-rank mission than those we had had to do, and this is indeed considered a C-rank even though it is probably on a high level in it." Explained Kakashi

"But I thought Rank was given by difficulty, in this one we can be killed"

"You asked for it. It is why we wait usually for genin to handle such mission. Or even sometimes, we wait for them to be Chuunin. plus a mission isn't always ranked because of the difficulty, there is other detail to consider. the number of person accompagning you and their rank, the time the distance the ennemy etc. Since I am a Jounin, it help you out, the snow country isn't far away, and our cliet hired us for one month which is, acording to administration, enter in the average length. "

"I see"But she was still worried, it was obvious, after all if the man was so rich, he could hire much more than thief it's obvious.

"Don't worry" Softly said Naruto. "If anything goes wrong... I'll protect you"

"But right Now we must hurry!" said the Tall man. "Princess Yuki ran away, she already tried during our journey toward Konoha, she blame herself for what happened to her country and to those who died during the trip."

"She probably isn't far, she's on foot and she isn't a Ninja, let us three split and find her."

Said Kakashi, giving his team the usual microphone they used when they have to split during a stealth mission, but still keep contact with each other.

"Wait here buddy" Said Tazuna "I mean, we lost loads of men during the trip because they got killed, that's why they hired ninja, I think you would do the trick but those are kids.. Wht do they know?" He asked showing the group of teenager with his bottle of sake.

"In case of emergency, I am a jounin, I can take acare of a ig threat, but please don't underestimate my team, even recent genin are perfectly able to take care of thief"

"You sure? I mean one of them is a pink haired girl, the other is a skinny kid who seem to be one of those emo teenager and this one he's just sh..."

Four hand shut his mouth on the spot before he finished his sentance. And eight panicked eyes looked at Naruto. The blond knew already what was about to come out of the man's mouth, a breathtaking killing aura spread in the room once again but, insead of the warning shot the first was, this one stayed and made everybody unconfortable.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sarutobi released their grips on the old bridge builder and tried to

calm Naruto down, even if the man was about to tell him the S word the one word nobody tell him, not even the Hokage or his master Hiashi, even his father, as powerful as he is, would never risk himself with insulting Naruto of short-boy, the only word that make Naruto slightly incontrolable.

"Yeeees?" Said Naruto waiting for the man to finish his sentance.

"Hum nothing nothing, my bad" Sad the trembling man.

"Humph" The dark light in the room disappeared and they all regain composure of themselve.

"Alright, like Kakashi said, let us find the princess, you'll give us a full brief afterword" The blond said he transform himself in a swam of birds that flew out the open window.

"Holy shit dude" Said Sasuke shaking his head and glaring a bit at Tazuna. It was about to be a remake of the previous week experience, and it wasn't pretty to see.

* * *

The beautiful young woman with jetblack hair let her back slid against a tree to catch back her breath, not caring tha her fancy and beautiful blue kimono would get dirty on the grass and dirt. 

She was sweating and panting and seemed to have ran for hours. She was a princess, Princess yuki, and was runniing from her fate. don't we all...

"Please stop!" Said a female voice coming from a fifteen year old girl.

Yuki looked left and right, wondering were the voice was coming from but with her dizziness, she

was unable to adjust her hearing ability and determine it. She wondere even, how she managed to

hear what the young girl shoot at her from distance.

The sweating princess however forgot that she could be confronting Ninja, and therefor she should have thought Tri-dimensionnal. A young Pink haired girl appeared from above and smoothly landed on the ground, close ot her.

"Who...Who are you?" the tired woman asked, half annoyed half scared. The girl was a ninja and she knew they weren't all friendly, depending on their mood or their client.

"Don't worry, my name is Haruno Sakura, I'm a ninja of Konoha, me and my team have been hired to protect you."

"Ha...ha...is that so?..."

"Yes, you don't have to run anymore, no problem will come to anybody as long as we're with you"

"Yeah?...but wha will happen..." She suddenly snapped and Sakura didn't have time to react, surprised by the strange reaction the princess had. "WHEN YOU'LL DIE?!"

The woman throw a sort of bomb toward Sakura and she bearly dodged enough to be unharmed,

yuki then pulled on a string, attached to her pinky and it unnrolled scrolls she had attached in the tree above them to trap any person that could come near her while she took abrake.

The object that appeared were hundreds of steel weapon, that looked like Kitchen knife for the most or some medieval sword sometimes. With the shock and the small burn sakura had already, she was unable to doge them and pittied herself for a small second as she saw her life run through her eyes.

She was too hung up on her fairytale fantasy that she didn't acknowledge the danger in a Ninja life. Just like most teenage girl she imagined a life of glory, of merry trip, romantic encounter, just like those lofve story she often imagined with a prince or a powerful clan, like sasuke was. The kind who was mysterious and strong, able to protect her. But he realised that being a ninja was accepting to defend yourself,

and now it was too late.

When she opened her eyes, the blurry light she saw for a small second, felt to her like the light people often talk about when they die, when their soul leave their body, and they enter a dark tunnel where angel askthem to come toward the light.

But she didn't picture paradise as a forest with hundreds of knife planted in either ground or trees, or flame still burning in the grass. At least their was the light and the hot guy. Wait Hot guy? YES

she was saved, Naruto had somehow transported her was now carrying her protactively.

"Ouf"She sighed.

"Are you armed? or can you walk?"

She blushed furiously, she was close to his face now since he slightly bend down in order for her to hear him clearly in case she was indeed in pain.

"I..I'm alright...How did you find me?"

"I promised I'll protect you didn't I?"

She nodded witha happy smile.

"Princess Yuki, My name is Uzumaki Naruto, you'll come back with us to konoha." Said Naruto advancing. toward the princess.

"I won't! It's useless don't you understand?!" She yelled and started to run toward Naruto with one of the long knife she had picked up from the ground.

Naruto avoid her blade but didn't herm her, walking backward back to sakura. Yuki made a flip to a safe position, took a second knife to help her in her battle and ran toward the two again.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Sakura

"She's a girl...I don't hit girl"

'CRAP!" Sakura thought, t was really good time to be a gentleman, with a crazy woman running toward them with swords and the dispitful desire to have all of the metallic object in the aera go through their skin at the moment. It was up to her to do something, she didn't listen to her innerself right now that yelled at Naruto "FOR CHRIST SAKE IT'S HITTING A GIRL OR DYING FOR F SAKE Go d getting it extracted by a surgeon!"

'Right...' Was the pink haired girl only comment on her innerself behavior.

But before she could think of something, Naruto act.

He grabbed sakura's wrist. And quickly directed her fist toward Yuki's face, punshing her in the nose.

When princess yuki was on her knee, massaging her sore nose, Naruto took sakura's foot and used it to knock out the princess witha good kick between her head and neck.

* * *

"PRINCESS" Yelled the skinny man and fat one. One had dollar in his eyes the other tears of joy. 

Naruto calmly put the body of the princess down, she had woken up during the trip so Naruto had to

shut her mouth and tied up her hands and feets with ropes.

Even thought she could barely move, she tried to jump out the window but naruto, witha swift move of his hand, made her fall backward again.

"Does she have to have both legs when going back to snow country or I can chope them off right now?"

He calmly asked as if it was just a part of an object they need to get reed of to have less weight on a sinking boat.

"NO!" Yelled both man at the same time but not in frustraction. It was in fear that he would actually do it. ------

After and argument, they agreed to let the princess attached until she agreed to behave and not runaway again. The now small crew made of less than ten man plus Tazuna, the skinny and fat man, were under the close guarding of team seven and their teacher.

The fat man named Han was explaining the situation in snow country.

"Since gatou came to us, with his thief, our economy went down to nothing. He took away all the jobs takinga 100 of everybodies business. Thei only hope was to gather in their town of Zeibon where even gatou was scared to go, even though he is a crazy billionaire he is still superstisious.

At firstit was fine, we were able to make hands meet but, hardly to know why, Snow country lost his name"

"What do yo mean? asked Sakura curious by the strange way of the man to end his story.

"Snow country is called that way because centuries ago, there was nothing but snow in the country,

said snow was the power of the gods and every plantation vegetable animal etc, were mostly florious when in the snow and cold weather.

Exept that suddenly, the climat became dry, the snow left and it was the beginning of our fall.

As I said our food our drinks, everything that was vitale to us, started to disappear. Nothing could be sold nor could be bought, crime started to rise, people were fighting for the last bit of reserve their was.

Since our town is on the edge of the largest lake in snow country, and the we couldn't go outside our walls because of Gatou, we had to find a way to cross the lake. And without our ship, the only solution was to build a large bridge that would connect us with land far away and balance back our fate..."

While listening to the story, Kakashi sasuke and even sakura took a suspiscious look at the puddle on the ground on their way. It didn't rain for several day now, it was strange to see such a vivid pool of water here. Yet they continued their road, giving little feeling about it.

Two ninja emerged from the puddle and encircled Kakashi with their blade chain, cutting him in a million of pieces before everyone's eyes.

"The strongest is gone, now to the other. " the said in perfect unison, like two clones or two twin, yes, the Twin assination unit was their name and the two of them made only one.

Sasuke boldly attacked them and seemed to be going well at first using his kunai to trap their chain, but they were fast and their team work was really good, he could easely beat one but was having trouble to see his shadow everytime.

He however was fast enough to block the kick that was about to blow him right in the face

and made a flip to get in a safer position.

"he mean nothing" said one

"...the princess is our goal" said the second.

They both looked at sakura who put herself in front of the princess and Tazuna.

A maniac smirk obviously appeared on the brothers face. Even though their mouths was blocked by their masks, the grin was obviously shown on their eyes.

"But trouble will be deal with" they both said, approaching at fast speed the pink and unexperienced Pink haired girl, but she didn't move an inch, maybe becaus eshe was terrified, but nonethe less kept her kunai defencivelly in front of her.

SHING, the sound of a blade reached Sakura's ears. she opened her mouth a little at the shock and her eyes widen. a small amount of blood tainted her face.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and took slowly his blad off the first brothers guts.

"Only one is needed for interrogation" he softly said.

Even the princess didn't try to run, fascinate and scared at the same time by the young blond man. The first brother fell on his knee, blood, intestine and other vital organ start to fall in his hands while he die slowly and painfully with a final grunt his head smashing brutally the dirt.

Naruto gave a strong kick in the second brothers knee, cracking the bone out of his skin,

and making him fell on the other knee.

He screamed in pain. Kakashi wanted to make a cool come back but he let it go and came back toward them slowly.

"Who hired you?" slowly asked NAruto in a deadly whisper.

He didn't answer. Naruto twisted the blade of his tanto stuck in his shoulder. He grunt to suppress a scream but it was too much pain and he quickly cried again.

"Tell me now" Said naruto not losing his temper "And I'll make the suffer go away and give you a quick death" The man seemed to give it a thought but Naruto knew he wounded him too much and if he wanted information, it was now or never, for the man was about to lose his mind or consciousness quickly. So he gave another small twist to wake him up.

"ALRIGHT, I'll tell you...it was gatou...he hired us along...Grrrng...along with a ninja and his partener, someone from the hidden mist GRRRAAA!"

"Thank you" whispered Naruto. He took the blade off and like he promised, quickly killed the man, chopping half of the man's off, just above the jaw.

The upper part of his skull rolled on the ground and stopped at the princess feets who looked at the man eyes blinking one last time, a nerve reaction that can happen sometimes, like the shaking leg. She promptly fainted at the horrible sight.

Naruto sighed. "So now we also have ninja on our hands, I asked a better mission but didn't expect that much" teased Naruto to kakashi. Said grey haired man wasn't so cheerful about it, it could endanger the rest of the team who wasn't as experianced as Naruto or himself.

He grabbed the two man, han and Murai, the small and the large, by the collar and

Pinned them to a tree.

"You said nbought from us a C-rank mission, that don't inclued Ninja! my genin team got endanger by your lack of responsibility and could have died."

"We didn't know" mumbled Murai, his voice dying in his strangeled throat.

"You KNEW Gatou was your ennemy, don't you think a billion dollar man could afford any ninja?"

"Well..."

"That's Enough Kakashi" Said softly Naruto, using one of the Twin ninja's cape to clean his sword.

Kakashi was about to yell at Naruto, he knew surely that he was, with his background, able to handle such a mission but it was irresponsible of them to let genin just out of the academy to handle an A-rank mission depending on Gatou's motivation in the case. However the look in Naruto's eyes made him shut up and he let the man Down. He wasn't annoyed or anything he was worried and planning.

"Their economy is too little for them to afford anymore than C-rank, that's why they made

embelished the situation. Judging by the map they showed us, on their way back they were closest to the Hidden village of star but they are known to be pricy, that's why they came all the way to Konoha because we do have practical protocal for certain situation."

"You...you...how do you know?" Asked the princess that had woken up but was wiping the remaining vomit off her mouth that she produced after she looked, this time, at the brain inside the half head.

"I figured out since they gave us the mission. I shared my thought on the situation with the Hokage, he acctually had thought of it when he gave us the mission. "

Kakashi sighed. He knew the other wouldn't know why their team but it was bobviously because of Naruto, even though none of his teammate knew of his past, they could understand that much just by knowing Naruto's strenght.

"I see." He sighed again. "Well If you don't mind, I would like to let the two remaining memeber of my team to decide, now that we know everything, if we do continue our mission, judging by the danger it represent."

"Of course we continue" Said Sasuke with a smirk. An occasion to see stro,ng Ninja in action and test his skills against them, what's an arrogant Uchiha could ask more for christmas?

Sakura seemed hesitant. After all it was much more of a danger already without counting ninja as their opponent but now it was pratically suicide in her mind. But Naruto did said he would protect her and if she didn't ry to ba a real ninja, facing danger no matter what to complete their mission, she will never be one and never progress.

'ARE YOU CRAZY GIRL?!' Yelled her innerself but for once she didn't listen to it. She just looked at the reassuring face Naruto had and took her decision.

"We would understand if you don't follow us, I mean, it's not like our poor and dying orphan are any matter to you" said an over dramatic Tazuna" nor that we all have children waiting for us at hoem to give her back food and a smile. Or that my grandson and my daughter (that's their pictures here in my wallet) that will curse the name of Konoha forever, is anymatter to you, we would understand, after all we just saw that it was a dangerous situation that you couldn't handle"

Naruto prayed for the man not to fake a cry because it was already the most ridiculous act he ever saw. Kakashi and Sasuke sweatdrop ('is he for real' they thought).

Sakura sighed and smiled, a determined smile. "Alright...let's keep going"

Sasuke smirked, Naruto and Kakashi smiled warmly at her for finally facing her fear, and Han and Murai had tears of Joy in their eyes as they jumped around like stupid bugs bunny lookalike.

The princess however was anylizing the Blond kid who seemed to be more matured and experienced than his two teammate, but it was a pity she thought because they will all die just like... She bite her lower lips to suppress the awful memory of her past and kept walking along with the other that continued their road.

* * *

Here you go, the beginning of Snow country's Arc. Next time, Zabuza's attack. 

I'm wondering if I should ad the decoding lady in the harem (from the episode 8 of shippunden) she's pretty hot. Just kidding.

Hope you enjoyed and keep on reviewing dear readers .


	12. Chapter VII

Second part of the Snow country Arc. MAAAAAN I just had the greatest Idea for ending the fic.

(Because Unlike the author, I DO plan on finishing it before I reach fifty-nine years of age)

and MAN it's Exiting so I grabbed my motivation and continue my story YEAH!

Let's Rock!

* * *

"What's up with this kid?" nearly whispered The princess Yuki, breaking the slience while, during the quiet night, everybody were eating diner around a fire. 

Sasuke Turned his head toward the princess while munching on some dry Porcky.

She obiously was talking to him, giving him some kind of Shy look he didn't expect to see on the woman who almost killed Sakura to run away like a coward.

She then turned to look at the figure above the tree around them. Naruto was eating alone above them all.

"Why is he eating on his own...Is he not your teammate?"

Sasuke turned to see Naruto. "He's Using the light of the moon to read his book" Lied sasuke, hoping it she would let him alone. He isn't a big fan of Sakura because she is weak and consern herself more about love and boys than her ninja training. But She was still his teammate, she was still nice and caring and she did stop stalking him all the time for some reason he didn't know but suit him a lot better, and he coldn't associate witha person who tried to harm anyperson like his teammate.

When he was six he lost everything, ever since he made his best to not tie himself emotionnaly to anything or anyone by fear to losing it again, even though for that he needed to show a bad boy,none caring, arrogant mask. However he didn't have a choice when he was placed in a team and, against his will, end up feeling friendship for the other two and even their slacker of a teacher.

After what She did, Sasuke could only be cold toward the beautiful Princess.

"That's bull, there's plenty enough light in here!" She snaped not liking the idea of him to ignore her like that.

"Why do you ask?" He said without turing his head for his precious Porcky.

She was slightly taken back. "Well... I was wondering... He seem to be determined, I wonder what made him have such foolish hope"

"To live and help others to do is foolidh to you?"

"If it mean inevitably fail and die along with the other, YES, to me it's foolish"

"You don't know until it happen" Said a voice behind her that made her jump in surprise. Sasuke However was only half surprised, after two month he got used to Naruto and Kakashi's sudden aparition out of nowhere to freak him and Sakura out.

"GOD! Where do you come frome?! Why did you came liek that? to give me a strock?!"

"I dislike people to talk to me in the back, and I think that if you need to know something about me, I'm the best to answer you. You won't have to bother either of my teammates for that" Calmly said Naruto with his sophisticate demenor that ease the Princess down.

"Hmph" Was of course Sasuke's readtion as he turned his head back to the fire, ready to cook his main course, finally rid of the princess interogation.

"I appologize for my outburst, I sometimes forget that People feel uneasy when taken ...from behind"

"Hmph...It's not like that. There is no Ninja in our country, we don't ewpect anybody to go 600Miles per hour to show up behind you instead of in front of us"

"If I suddenly appeared in front of you, I do't think you would have been less surprise"

"...Maybe..."

"What about that question?" Said Naruto sitting down and reopening his book.

"What's with the book?"

"Was that your question?"

"Am I allowed only one?"

"I didn't say that, but if it was the question you asked Sasuke, no wonder he tried to turn it down...I wouldn't have told you more about that...I don't think he knows how to read..."

"Fuck off blondie!" Came from the fire, obviously Sasuke's Answer to Naruto's Joke.

"Any way, this book is part of my favorite Series of Novel. You should recognised yourself in this Novel, the main Character is a Secret ANBU from Konoha, he fight great vilains who use money to try to destroy the world."

"How should i recognise myself? DO you think that with my 5'2'' I'll kill Gatou like your maiin character and we'll live happily ever after?"

"Again, I didn't say that. Here you go" He took another of his book out of his pocket.

'Casino royal' "It's the Prologue of all of the Stories, It will be up to you to see what character you want to be? Evil or Good, weak or strong. In time of war and death situation, we can't lie about ourselve, your true Nature comes out... Maybe before the end, You'll be able to figure out where you stand"

"..." She Was impressed by his little speach...for some reason, his soothing voice calmed her. Even in this situation where a Highly powerful Ninja could come out of nowhere and slit everybodies Throat, she felt relax and at ease. She took the book and even surprised herself witha small smile of recogniton, a smile she quickly shook off.

"I don't know how it really matter... Gatou is all powerful, you are strong I admit that, you can protect yourself maybe and I'm really saying Maybe! But you can't protect a whole country by your own."

"When I'll grow up, I'll Become the Hokage of My Village. He isn't Name the 'Shadow' of our village for nothing, The hokage Protect his citizen with his life no matter what or who or how many is or are the ennemy. For that The hokage need to be a really strong Ninja"

"Yeah, but it's not by getting stronger that you can save a whole village"

"No...you just have to become the Strongest"

She looked at the fire quietly, thinking back of her loss and her memories.

"It seem so easy when you speek like that...And it seem so much harder to do it..."

"In life there is no shortcut to reach the greatest goal, it can requires the greatest sacrifice at times... It can mean dying, or it can mean killing a lot of people."

"..."

Naruto stood up, and was about to let her ponder, she grabbed the end of his cape,

"Do you think...we can releave ourselve of painful memories...and change ourselve?"

He seemed to be really thoughtful. In his mind came the vision of the woman stabbed in an almost empty room, and the two man who stood by her side walking toward him as a child.

"No"

Surprised she looked at him. He looked back with a very serious look. "Your worst memory are what makes you grow, forgetting them are acknowledging it never happened. It's like living in the past and giving up on you own futur. Brooding on it isn't a good choice either, it can only hold you down and vengeance consume you... Only you can decide what to do with your memories. But try not to think too much about it...or you'll end up being haunted by them..."

She stopped him witht eh force of word this time. "You talk like you know"

She calmly and sadly said. Kakashi sasuke and Saskura were closely listening to the conversation even thought they appeared not to.

Naruto had a sad look on his face for a moment as he looked at th ground for a second.

He entered his tent and slept... And in the Room of the Kyuubi, he quietly slept in the arm of the protective Redhead.

* * *

**STAB**

Everybody turned to Sakura who threw a Kunai in the Bushes. They put themselv in a defence stance ready o see a powerful enemy appear from the bushes...But it was just a scared White rabit who nearly had a heart aattack because of the kunai planted just above his head.

"Oops" Made Sheepishly sakura. Sasuke Shook his head and Naruto chuckled along with Kakashi, however their lmoment of lightness was quickly cut off as kakashi yeld in warning.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Cutting through the air came the sound of a Huge spining Sword.

Two man lost the upper half of their body, if kakashi didn't warn them, they were all dead. And fi Sasuke and Naruto didn't pull on the sleeves of The princess Kimono at the same time to pull her down, she would have lost half of her head in the course.

The Gigantic sword plant itself in a huge rock in front of them.

They all stood up to look around for he thrower and they immediatly looked at the enormous sword, where on the tip of it appeared a tall half dressed man.

"I know his face" Said Naruto, Kakashi nodded.

"Zabuza Momochi of the Hedden mist"

"The hidden mist?" asked Sakura.

Zabuza and his sword disappeared and he appeared between Sakura, sasuke, Han and the Princess.

"I prefer to call it the Bloody mist" He said in a deadly voice that made sakura Shudder.

By the Time sakura could turn around, drop of water splashed her face.

Naruto had had the best reflex and he had calmly use a Kunai to elliminate the Clone of water.

"Mh, Impressive little genin you have there...Kakashi Hatake, the holder of the Sharingan"

"WHAT?!" exclaim himself Sasuke. 'Impossible, The Sharingan only appeared for the strongest Heir of the Uchiha clan... Unless he is the thrid person Itachi refered to when he... No impossible'

"Mh, you have no Idea" Said Kakashi calmly.

Naruto took a step forward Kakashi reached him. "Protect them from... the other one if he attack" Said Naruto. Of course Kakashi immediatly Knew he wa reffering to the hidden shadow within the leaves that surely was observing the match and, judging by his or her amount of chakra, was a powerful one.

Kakashi nodded.

"Ho ho ho? Kakashi are you letting this brat fight me on his own? Maybe you have lost your mind ofter all."

"You should Know that Kakashi is among the strongest Jounin of Konoha, a low ranked Missing -nin isn't worth being more than a training for a genin" Taunted calmly Naruto with the soft and smooth voice he had. And it manage to annoy Zabuza bt he didn't lose his calm completly.

"You have a sharp tongue kid. But it won't help you out in here.. I AM after going to kill you and painfully at that"

"Little less conversation little more action please" Sing song naruto.

Zabuza Chuckled. "You think you can fight me? How fun it is, Cocky boy's blood always taste sweat." He laugh maniacly "When I was your age I Had blood on my hand"

"That's why th Hidden mist is nemed also the bloody mist. The former Genin test they had, was a fight to death between the academy studdent" Explained Kakashi

"But they changed it after one of the Student killed everybody, all of the boys and the judge as well. That's how he got his pseudonyme of Zabuza, the demon of the Mist"

"That's what being an Assassine is all about, Haaaa what found memories" Said Zabuza.

Kakashi , under Naruto's signal had taken his team and thei client in a safer place in case their fight became too... Collateral. It also gave them some privacy in order for Sasuke and Sakura don't ask too much on Naruto's past or true power.

"Hmph... The number of people you kill don't make you a bettr killer, it just make you work your way in the food chain..."

"Mh?" 'This kid bother me...'

"When I was five, I massacred forty people in an extremly brutal way, at the same age, I became an ANBU for Konoha, at seven I reached my first half thousand of victim after a massacer misson manipulate by two man like your client, Gatou. I became an Hunter-nin and Killed some of the strongest Ninja on earth since I was eight... You're proud to be an Assassin? It's nothing to me. The more you kill the more you work you way up like I said.."

He start to walk toward Zabuza, spreading an almost visible aura of Killing attempt that even Zabuza had difficulty to suppress.

"The power to Kill dozen of people, Makes you an Assassin..."

Naruto Unsheat his Wakizashi.

"The Power to Kill million of people makes you a Conquer..."

The surrounding became darker and darker, images of souls in agony surrounded them. saying 'Join us now' over and over again. A vision of horror that would have made any Man crazy. He turned to Naruto who ended his Sentence.

"The Power to Kill them all...Makes you God" He Pointed Zabuza with his sword.

"The power to Kill God, Makes you Death itself"

He put himself in a Fighting stance, his sword above his head, and Black wings coming out of his back, spreading like dark clouds around the sun in expectation of a hurricane.

'That Kid Scare the Shit out of me' Thought Zabuza even though he barely showed any emotions on the outside, he was shaking madly on the inside, and he realized he had to quickly escape this Genjutsu before losing his mind.

"And Death says, You're Next" Finished Naruto with a deadly look on his face before him to run toward Zabuza at light speed.

'SHIT HE'S COMING' He managed to Use his sword to block the extremly powerful attack of Naruto. He didn't show the pain he felt in the Thigh because of the senbon needle

planted in his muscle. Said Sembon needle save him, using his pain to taking him out of the incredible Genjutsu.

He was projected backward, Even though Naruto's blade was a small and thin one compared to Zabuza's, it seemed to be indestructible and with Naruto's strenght, Zabuza nearly fell down in surprise. However he used the weight of his enormous sword to make a spin and attack Naruto with full power. Since Naruto was short, especially compared to a tall man like Zabuza, he had to jump the first tim to attack him, so now he made a flp in order to block Zabuza's counter attack.

A Clone of water tried to attack Naruto before he could reach the ground while said blond threw five Kunai toward the Real Zabuza who jumped away. The Zabuza clone cut in half the blond who became dark and thin smoke.

'WHAT?!' **SHLOCK** BEfore he could react. Naruto who was behind him had cut through his shoulder with his blade.

"You're not the only one who can use bunshin" He softly said. as seven Naruto came and guted Zabuza with their own Wakizashi...Well the Water clone of hs that is since Zabuza became yet another pool of water a real mess appeared because eight Zabuza clone appeared to kill the eight Naruto clone adn sixteen clone appeared to kill the swam of clone.

While the clones of Naruto or Zabuza were fighting and tried to surprise the other by using a clever way to appear or to attack or both, Naruto the real one was looking around for the real Zabuza.

'Left right, up? No I feel his chakra but he hide it well... I know he is.' "DOWN!"

He blew the ground up using his amazing strenght.

Zabuza jumped around to avoid the enormous cracking pieces of rocks. He quickly realised that if a senbon needle hadn't reached Naruto's muscle at the last moment, he wouldn't have had his course distacted and would have hit Zabuza on the forehead before he could grab his ankles by coming out of the ground using a Doton technique just like Kakashi's.

**SHLOCK**. This time it wasn't water that fell on teh ground and Zabuza understood he will need to be much more prepared next time if there is one, something that wouldn't be even imaginable if his teamate, weapon and tool as he call her, didnt save his life yet for the thrid time in the battle.

Sure enough The blond's sword partcially cut within his neck but he would have reached deeper and probably a vital point if Haku, The dark haired girl that was hiding in the shadow

hadn't cut through Naruto's clone guts and used her own hand to slow the saber's course.

Naruto's clone however didn't disappeared like a normal clone, he lift his head, blood coming out of his smiling mouth.

"We'll see each other again..." He transform itself in a certain red haired girl, slowly took her blade off of Haku's hand and Zabuza's neck. His face becoming the one of Naruto again.

"It's not a normal clone" said Haku, grasping her hand in pain.

"You're the first to discover my 'DEVINE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU' " Naruto/Kyuubi said as he/she melt, becoming red chakra before disappearing from existance.

Haku grabbed Zabuza and making a single handed seal, she disappeared in a swam of wind and leaves.

"They'll be back" Calmly said Naruto as the rest of the group ran toward him, even the princess had the dicecy to be worried. He brutaly took the thick needle out of his muscle

speeling blood everywhere. With Kyuubi's chakra separate from him, her chakra didn't flow through him so he didn't heal quickly like he used too...at least not by day, bu tdurng the night it was much easier. Therefor his wound didn't heal and Kakashi and sakura started to worried he could lose too much blood.

"Wait Naruto I'll..." Before she could say something like 'heal your arm or help you out' a gentle hand appeared on Naruto's arm, putting his sleeveup to clearly see he wound.

"I'll take care fo this" Said the princess ever so softly while observing the hole in Naruto's arm.

* * *

Tindin!!!kind of short I know... Zabuza's fight part one yes! I wanted to put in Kakashi but, Since I will extend this arc to look like a mix between Wave country arc and Snow country movie, I only put in Naruto. Next time: The princesses choice, Haku the smiling tool, and finally Zabuza and Team seven against a real son of a bitch...Niark niark niark. 

hope you liked it. and by the way NO naruto don't think of him as god or stronger than god but, the referance to The death (The ripper Death not the Shinigami since I don't know much about it and find it less stylish than the Ripper ) is important and you'll see why.

But I don't want to say too much. I want also to point out the part where Naruto said when he was seven he massacred people whitin...Remember that it's is extremly vital for what is coming next(well kind of later later on but still it's in enormously important)

SO keep that in mind, stay beautiful and keep on reading and reviewing.


End file.
